Demon's Soul
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: En un universo donde los demonios se cazan entre ellos para matener el equilibrio del plantea y evitar su destrucción, un demonio llamado Naruto conocerá a una humana llamada Hinata. Y ahí comenzará todo. Capítulo 6
1. El principio de mi viaje

**Hola!**

**Bueno, como le hice tanta promoción a este fic, no quise esperar más para ponerlo, pero advierto que me tardaré mucho con las contis, porque desarrollar un mundo diferente al normal es muy difícil para mí, además me quedaré sin internet por un buen rato (Creo que hasta octubre T_T) Pero trataré de ir al ciber a actualizar mis fis seguido, así que no se preocupen ^^**

**Bueno, sin más, les dejo este primer capítulo. Espero que les guste**

**.**_…_

**Capitulo 1: El principio de mi viaje.**

_Las historias de demonios siempre han atemorizado a la humanidad. Monstruos que devoran la carne, que beben la sangre, que incluso poseen formas humanas, y por eso es que nadie jamás está a salvo. En mi pueblo siempre supimos que esas historias eran más que simples leyendas, pero yo me convencí el día que lo conocí; al demonio de cabello dorado y ojos color cielo, que cambió mi vida por completo._

_La gente teme a los demonios, ellos creen que son seres con la voluntad de matar, que ellos sólo existen en el mundo para acabar con la existencia de los seres humanos, sin embargo, no siempre las cosas son como parecen. Y fue de esa forma que todo cobró un sentido._

El sol iluminaba más que nunca, haciendo que el día se volviera realmente caluroso. Todas las personas de la aldea realizaban sus tareas diarias, bajo ese gran astro rey que ahora calentaba más que nunca antes, como si en verdad estuviese demasiado cerca de la tierra.

Un anciano se limpió el sudor de la frente y dejó de arar la tierra de su campo.

—Uf, que calor – Dijo. En ese momento miró al enorme y radiante sol, y notó a dos sombras negras pasar frente a sus ojos, volando. Eran a simple vista dos enormes pájaros negros, hasta que el hombre vio como aterrizaban sobre su campo. Esas dos siluetas no eran aves, y el hombre cayó sentado y muerto de miedo —. De-de-de…

—Maldita sea, di la palabra demonio de una vez – Habló uno de esos seres. Por fin el sol dejó ver más de él; su cabello era rubio y desordenado, y poseía dos hermosos ojos azules. Vestía una larga gabardina negra que iba abotonada desde el pecho hasta la cintura, dejando todo el resto abierto hasta casi llegar a sus tobillos. Tenía un cuello largo terminado en punta. Usaba unos pantalones negros y una especie de botas que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, las cuales tenían un estilo gótico, ya que tenía un cierre largo en medio y además cordones cruzados hasta arriba de color blanco. Bajo la gabardina podía verse una chamarra anaranjada. Llevaba una espada a la espalda, pero sólo podía verse la funda negra y la empuñadura roja. Mientras que de su espalda, además, brotaban dos alas negras, aparentemente compuestas de una materia oscura, como si fuesen sólo sombras, nada palpables al tacto. De su cuello colgaba un pendiente azul, y en sus mejillas había extrañas marcas, como los bigotes de algún animal.

—¡Demonio! – Gritó el aldeano asustado. Vio como una espada filosa de color blanco apuntaba directamente a su cuello, y fijó su vista en el segundo sujeto.

—Dinos ahora mismo donde encontrar al vampiro de almas – Exigió saber el demonio con una fría voz. Su cabello era negro azabache, y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Usaba una chaqueta negra con el cuello en alto, que en la espalda tenía el dibujo de un abanico en blanco y rojo. Ésta tenía un cierre, pero sólo estaba hasta medio pecho, y debajo se notaba una remera normal de color azul oscuro. Su vestimenta hacia abajo era igual a la del otro demonio, con la diferencia que sus botas llevaban el cierre a los lados. Llevaba una cadena colgada al cuello, con un pendiente rojo, igual al de su compañero. Y finalmente se podía ver la funda de su espada en su cintura, mientras de su espalda brotaban dos alas iguales a las de su compañero.

—¿El… el qué? – Preguntó el confundido anciano, tragando saliva del nerviosismo al tener tan cerca aquel filo metálico. El demonio rubio suspiró.

—Se ve que este viejo no sabe nada, vámonos Sasuke – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del azabache. El recién nombrado guardó su espada, dejando de amenazar al hombre.

—De acuerdo Naruto – Respondió Sasuke —. Vamos a investigar un poco a esa aldea.

Naruto asintió y ambos hicieron desaparecer sus alas, quedando como dos humanos comunes y corrientes. Y mientras el anciano los veía dirigirse a la aldea, corrió a toda velocidad hasta una pequeña choza, en donde tocó una enorme campana.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El sol seguía golpeando fuerte, mientras una joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos color celeste, casi blanco, caminaba por el mercado de Konoha con una canasta entre sus manos. Llevaba puesto un vestido ligero color celeste y unas sandalias cafés. Tras ella iban dos muchachos, uno de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés, con dos extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. El otro tenía el cabello negro, y a pesar del calor usaba unos oscuros lentes y un abrigo que cubría hasta la mitad de su boca.

—¿Cuánto más vamos a seguir aquí Hinata? Me estoy asando de calor – Dijo el chico castaño, cruzando ambos brazos tras la nuca. Miró a su compañero y una gotita resbaló por su sien —. No sé como puedes vestir así Shino, de sólo verte me da calor.

—Yo tengo frío – Fue todo lo que dijo Shino mientras su amigo hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—Aún faltan cosas por comprar Kiba-kun – Respondió Hinata dándose la vuelta para sonreír a su amigo. Kiba se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

_Podría decirse que mi vida era normal, exceptuando el hecho que no recordaba nada de mi vida a partir de dos años atrás. Cuando los aldeanos me encontraron sentada en el viejo pozo de la aldea, me dijeron que sólo llevaba puesta una manta encima y que sólo sabía que mi nombre era Hinata. Nunca he tenido una familia, o al menos no la recuerdo, por eso desde que llegué a este lugar he sido consentida por todos. La mamá de Kiba—kun ha cuidado de mí desde entonces._

_Mis amigos siempre se preocupaban por mi bienestar. Kiba y Shino eran como mis hermanos mayores, siempre estaban conmigo, y aunque les estaba muy agradecida, decidí partir, tuve el impulso de hacerlo. Por eso no me arrepiento de haber forjado mi propio camino._

Hinata se detuvo en un puesto a ver las frutas. Su sonrisa deslumbraba a quien la veía pasar, y es que ella era como el ángel de la aldea.

—¿Qué se te ofrece hoy Hinata-chan? – Preguntó el vendedor del puesto con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aquella jovencita era como la luz del pueblo, y para todos los aldeanos era un agrado verle sonreír por las calles. La joven del pozo le llamaban, y se compadecían de que ella no supiera nada de su pasado aparte de su nombre.

Hinata era extraña, demasiado jovial en comparación con las personas que habitaban ese lugar. Ella resplandecía como nadie, casi como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo, por eso también le habían apodado ángel, aunque cada vez que le llamaban así Hinata sentía un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

—Mmmm, aún no lo sé, no logro decidirme – Respondió Hinata llevando un dedo a su labio inferior en señal de duda.

Todo parecía normal, todo tan cotidiano… hasta que oyeron el sonido de la campana. Entonces todas las sonrisas se borraron del rostro de las personas, siendo reemplazadas por expresiones de terror. Todos sabían a que se debía aquel sonido, y sus corazones se agitaban con premura pensando sólo en salvaguardar sus vidas.

—¡Demonios! – Gritó una persona, y al instante todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos, gritando y amontonándose. Todos temían ser devorados, y en esos momentos lo único importante era salvarse a sí mismos.

Hinata seguía mirando las frutas sin decidirse y sin prestar atención a la gente, sólo lo hizo cuando Kiba la jaló del brazo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Hinata? ¡Tenemos que correr! – Gritó el castaño apresurado, más ella pareció no comprender. Como Hinata llevaba apenas dos años en el pueblo, esta era la primera vez que le tocaba vivir algo así, ya que desde su llegada, no se habían presentado sucesos como este. En cambio, antes de que ella apareciera en el pozo, los demonios abundaban por aquel lugar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun? – Preguntó la chica confundida mientras era jalada por su amigo.

—¡¿Qué no oíste la campana? ¡Hay demonios en camino! – Los tres chicos se adentraron en un tumulto de gente, pero en medio del caos las manos de Kiba y Hinata se soltaron, y ella fue empujada fuera, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—¡Se acercan, se acercan los demonios! – Gritó un hombre desesperado, provocando que la turba se asustara más. Todos se ocultaron dentro de las casas o en los callejones, algunos hasta se metieron a la alcantarilla. Cualquier lugar era un buen escondite con tal de no encontrarse con los demonios.

—¡Hinata! – Gritó Kiba antes de ser empujado al interior de una casa junto a un gran grupo de personas.

La aldea parecía un pueblo fantasma. No había nadie en las calles, excepto Hinata, quien seguía en el suelo.

—Auch… mi rostro – Se quejó la chica mientras se levantaba. De pronto notó que sobre ella se posaba una sombra, y aún estando tirada en el suelo levantó sus ojos celestes, para ver a dos hombres de negro parados frente a ella.

—Hmp, es sólo una simple humana – Dijo el azabache mientras retiraba su mano de la empuñadura de su espada. Aquella mirada era despectiva, como si estuviese frente a un insecto cualquiera, o un animal que no mereciera el más mínimo respeto. Algo que ni siquiera merecía ser cortado por su espada.

El rubio que acompañaba a Sasuke, le miró con desprecio, aunque no pudo evitar detallarla por completo, pensando en que jamás había visto a una humana que le causara tal impresión. Era como si resplandeciera más de lo normal, o al menos eso podía notar el observar su aura, de un color dorado, y no azul como era la de todos los humanos.

Sin embargo, Hinata se había quedado sin habla. Estaba paralizada, y no del miedo. Simplemente nunca había visto un ser tan perfecto como aquel demonio de cabello dorado y ojos color cielo. Y sintió el tiempo detenerse mientras el viento se volvía una suave brisa sobre su rostro.

_Dicen que todo humano busca algo en la vida, algo que no sabe lo que es hasta que lo encuentra. Así me pasó a mí. En cuanto vi aquella perfección me quedé deslumbrada, no sentí miedo sino admiración. Y un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad hacia aquel ser me invadió de pronto, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, aunque por su mirada pude notar que no era así. Él parecía no conocerme, incluso era como si me odiase, o como si hubiese visto algo realmente extraño en mi, pero yo no podía dejar de verle embelesada. _

—Demonios, Hinata – Masculló Kiba observando la escena por la ventana. Shino puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza, entonces Kiba apretó los puños con rabia y frustración por no poder hacer nada por su amiga. Se sentía impotente, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra dos demonios que al parecer, eran de clase alta.

—Oye, humana – Habló Naruto apuntándola con su dedo índice, aún manteniendo su mirada despectiva, al igual que su amigo —. ¿Has visto al vampiro de almas?

Hinata seguía sin poder hablar, sólo admirando en silencio a esos dos seres que no tenían aspecto de monstruos, a pesar de ser llamados demonios, a pesar de que todos les temieran, para ella eran tan normales como cualquier persona.

—¿Me estás escuchando? – Preguntó Naruto con una venita marcada en su frente –. Hey, humana – Volvió a llamarla sin obtener respuesta.

—Déjala Naruto, seguro está en shock por habernos visto, recuerda que los humanos nos temen – Le dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar a su amigo que ya estaba muy tenso.

—¡Ja! – Se rió Naruto en tono de molestia —. Los humanos son unos mal agradecidos, mientras nosotros les salvamos el trasero ellos huyen y nos tratan como a monstruos.

—Naruto… — Susurró Hinata en un tono bajo de voz, mientras abría sus ojos sorprendida. Era verdad que no recordaba ningún hecho de su vida pasada antes de esos dos años, sin embargo al oír el nombre "Naruto" extrañas imágenes repasaron su cabeza con gran rapidez.

Unos ojos color perla, que miraban desafiantes hacia algún lugar o ser, pero no estaba claro para ella. Una espada blanca, delgada y con pequeños zafiros incrustados en la empuñadura, simulando una media luna, la cual era empuñada por un ser, una mujer de larga cabellera, de ropaje blanco, y que además poseía dos enormes alas emplumadas, tan hermosas como las de un ángel. También había dos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, y una figura de espaldas a ella, a la cual el viento le hacía ondear los cabellos rubios.

Todos esos fotogramas hicieron que su cabeza comenzara a doler. Se la sostuvo con ambas manos mientras se comenzaba a quejar.

—Eh ¿Qué te sucede humana? – Le preguntó el rubio agachándose junto a ella. En ese momento Sasuke puso una expresión seria en su rostro y desenfundó su espada.

—¡Naruto! – Gritó.

—¡Si! – El rubio también desenfundó su espada mirando hacia el frente, desde donde comenzaba a brotar una figura del suelo.

Aquella figura poco a poco fue tomando forma, hasta parecer un murciélago del tamaño de un ser humano, con la piel de color gris. Tenía dos grandes colmillos como los de un vampiro, pero no se dedicaba a absorber la sangre de sus victimas, sino su alma. Sus orejas eran pequeñas y puntiagudas. Realmente tenía la apariencia de un monstruo. Hinata lo observó sorprendida y él posó sus ojos en ella.

—Al fin has aparecido vampiro de almas, o más bien debería decir Bryween, un demonio de clase baja – Dijo Naruto mientras lo apuntaba con su espada, la cual tenía una extraña hoja negra, en lugar de ser blanca como todas las demás. De la empuñadura roja colgaba una pequeña cadena del mismo color, con una especie de estrella de cinco puntas colgando al final.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme clase baja, maldito cazador? – Habló el vampiro con una peculiar voz. Había sido tremendamente insultado por un cazador, un demonio traidor, que se dedicaba a perseguir a los de su especie, para acabarlos, una despreciable criatura capaz de aliarse con los ángeles, sólo por el beneficio del mundo que los rodeaba. Observó a Hinata y sonrió —. Sólo me faltaba un humano para mi transformación, quería que fuese alguien que se viera más fuerte, pero con esta niña me conformo.

De pronto, su tamaño aumentó dos veces más, viéndose aún más temible. Se lanzó contra los dos cazadores enseñando sus enormes garras y sus colmillos que sobresalían mucho de su boca. Los dos se pusieron en posición de batalla, pero en lugar de ser atacados, el monstruo cogió a Hinata con las garras de sus patas y se la llevó volando ante las sorprendidas miradas de Naruto y Sasuke.

—No podemos dejar que la devore Naruto – Dijo Sasuke, pero Naruto no respondía, estaba como paralizado —. ¿Naruto? – Volvió a llamarlo Sasuke.

El rubio estaba inmóvil. Una imagen muy parecida a lo recién vivido había aparecido en su mente, y aún no salía de su estado de shock.

Vio como un demonio alado alejaba a una chica de ojos perla de su lado, y él alzaba su mano para alcanzarla, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para pararse del suelo, e inevitablemente se la llevaron mientras gritaba su nombre.

—_¡Naruto-kun!_

—¡Naruto! – Gritó Sasuke cabreado mientras invocaba sus alas. El rubio al fin reaccionó y vio a su compañero salir volando — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Date prisa!

—¡S-si! – Respondió Naruto al mismo tiempo que invocaba sus alas negras y volaba rápidamente para alcanzar al demonio que se había llevado a la chica.

Aunque estaba consternado e impresionado, no podía perderse otra vez en sus recuerdos. Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como Kyubi o Kitzune, había perdido sus recuerdos hace dos años, pero siempre extraños pasajes de su vida pasada aparecían en su mente, aunque esta era la primera vez que los veía tan claros. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia al cruzar su mirada con la de aquella humana, como si de alguna forma ya hubiese estado junto a ella en alguna ocasión, pero aquello simplemente no podía ser, porque él odiaba a los humanos. Naruto sólo trabajaba como un cazador porque de esa forma sería capaz de recordar su pasado, pero no lo hacía por el bien de aquellos inferiores seres que sólo le temían, que habían sido los causantes de un antiguo dolor.

Porque los demonios también podían sentir, y eso provocaba que sólo guardara resentimiento en su pecho.

—¡Ayuda! – Gritó la joven secuestrada, temiendo por su vida. Estaba asustada, tremendamente. No quería morir. No sin saber cual era el motivo de su existencia. No sin recordar de donde había venido.

Sasuke y Naruto volaban a una gran velocidad, siguiendo muy de cerca al Bryween. Sasuke fue quien lanzó un extraño poder desde su espada, como si fuese un rayo, dando directo sobre un ala del murciélago, y haciéndole perder velocidad.

En ese momento Hinata cayó. Era una gran altura, tanto que podría matarla. Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo sintió como se elevaba por los aires, para caer suavemente sobre el suelo de rocas. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró de frente con aquellos color cielo, tan profundos y expresivos, que era difícil pensar que se trataba de un ente del infierno.

El rubio le miró por un eterno segundo, como si de pronto todo lo que los rodeaba hubiese desaparecido. Y de cierta forma fue lo que sucedió, porque el tiempo, el espacio, e incluso el mismo aire parecieron distorsionarse en ese instante, y por un segundo Naruto pudo ver en ella a un precioso y sublime ser celestial.

—Quédate aquí – Le ordenó, para después alzar sus alas negras y volar hacia su objetivo, el cual luchaba ferozmente con sus garras, tratando de evitar los cortes de la espada del azabache, quien no perdía un segundo para atacarle.

Hinata siguió mirando el vuelo del demonio, hasta que lo vio llegar al cielo y situarse al lado de su compañero.

—Sasuke… ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto en acabarlo? – Preguntó con burla Naruto. Sasuke sólo bufó molesto, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Te estaba esperando, pero parecías divertirte mucho con aquella humana ¿No es verdad? – Aseveró sonriendo, haciendo molestar a su compañero. Naruto desvió su mirada hacia el Bryween, y desenvainó su espada negra apuntándole directamente.

—Ha llegado tu hora, clase F – Dijo seriamente. El vampiro de almas se molestó al ser llamado clase F. Clase F era la otra forma de llamar a un Bryween, la forma menos evolucionada de un demonio, una gran ofensa.

—¡Pagarás! – Gritó lanzándose hacia Naruto, mostrando sus garras afiladas. Naruto le contuvo con su espada, sosteniéndola con sólo una mano, mientras bostezaba como si estuviese cansado o aburrido. El vampiro de almas se molestó aún más, y decidió que si no podía con ellos, entonces tendría que hacer algo mejor. Observó a unos cuantos aldeanos que estaban escondidos atrás de un viejo hangar, y sonrió —. Vamos a ver como detienen esto – Dijo para luego lanzar unas extrañas semillas hacia ellos, las cuales hicieron explosión, y de pronto todos los humanos tomaron una forma parecida a la suya, sólo que eran inferiores.

—Mierda, si los dejamos así se volverán demonios – Dijo Sasuke —. Naruto, te encargo a este clase F – Y dicho esto bajó rápidamente hacia donde estaban los humanos convertidos. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no había forma de regresarlos a la normalidad, y lo que era peor era que todos comenzaron a atacarle, y si los mataba sólo crearía un desequilibrio.

—¿Qué les has hecho? – Inquirió Naruto, molesto.

—Sólo los he convertido, ahora, si me disculpas – Contestó observando a Hinata. Se alejó de Naruto y voló a toda velocidad hacia la joven. Naruto trató de seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta que para ser de clase baja era muy rápido, y no lograba alcanzarle.

Sasuke trataba de contener a los humanos que intentaban ir al pueblo, y sin matarlos era muy difícil.

—¡Huye! – Le gritó Naruto a Hinata, pero ella estaba paralizada —. ¡Huye maldita sea! – Insistió, tratando de llegar hacia ella, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Suéltame! – Exigió la joven, siendo apresada en los brazos del demonio, pero éste sólo sonrió y acercó sus colmillos al cuello de la chica.

—Serás mi cena – Dijo antes de comenzar a succionar su alma, directamente desde su cuerpo. No necesitaba morderle, sólo estar cerca de ella.

Hinata sintió como si una importante parte de ella la abandonase de repente, y dejó de respirar, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían enormemente y perdían su brillo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—_¡Hinata! _– Escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Aquella voz fue tan fuerte, tan armoniosa, que de pronto sintió regresar sus fuerzas. Un enorme brillo blanco se apoderó de su cuerpo completamente, haciendo que el monstruo la soltara de inmediato. Naruto y Sasuke se cubrieron, mientras veían impresionados como los humanos que estaban por convertirse en demonios eran purificados por aquel brillo, y los ojos celestes de Hinata se tornaban completamente blancos, del color de la luna llena.

En su frente apareció un símbolo con la forma de un diamante, pero abruptamente se apagó, haciendo que Hinata cayera al suelo, desmayada.

Naruto llegó a su lado, viéndola impresionado. Jamás había visto a una humana hacer algo como eso, en verdad no era normal.

—¿Q-qué demonios es ella? – Se preguntó el vampiro de almas retrocediendo lentamente, asustado por lo que había sucedido.

Naruto aprovechó ese instante para darle con su espada, lo que lo hizo desaparecer, convertido en polvo.

—Adiós – Susurró con calma. Después se volteó hacia la chica, acercándose a ella y agachándose para observarla mejor.

—¿Crees que se trate de un ángel? – Le preguntó Sasuke parándose a su lado.

—Es lo más seguro, aunque parece que esta chica no recuerda nada, porque un ángel no viviría entre humanos, ni tampoco se dejaría agarrar tan fácilmente por un simple clase F – Respondió el rubio, sin quitar su vista de Hinata. De pronto, sintió una presencia detrás de él, y alzando una mano detuvo una especie de madera que iba directo hacia su cabeza.

—Maldito demonio ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata? – Preguntó Kiba, quien sostenía aquel pedazo de madera, intentando en vano golpear al demonio —. Déjenla ir de inmediato.

—Naruto, vámonos – Dijo Sasuke, ignorando completamente al joven castaño. Este les miró con profundo odio, creyendo que ellos le habían hecho algo a su preciada amiga.

—¡Malditos! ¡Lárguense de aquí! – Les gritó —. ¡Ustedes son monstruos!

—Vámonos Sasuke – Respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie, ignorando también al humano que trató de hacerle frente.

Kiba se molestó aún más, y apretó su mano contra el pedazo de madera, tratando de volver a golpear al rubio, pero éste lo volvió a detener con su mano, y lo miró con profundo rencor.

—No te metas con nosotros si no quieres morir – Lo amenazó. Kiba sintió aquel instinto asesino, y como el miedo recorría su ser. Sin embargo, al notar como Hinata reaccionaba, desvió su mirada.

—¿Q-que pasó? – Se preguntó la chica, sentándose en el suelo. Al abrir sus ojos observó a Kiba aún sosteniendo esa madera en contra de Naruto, a Naruto deteniéndola con una sola mano, a los aldeanos dormidos en la acera, y a Sasuke con una expresión de aburrimiento —. Kiba-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño estos demonios?

—¿Dónde está el monstruo? – Preguntó Hinata mirando a Naruto.

—Lo derroté – Respondió cerrando sus ojos. Y todo lo que vino después fue tan rápido, que los desconcertó de una forma increíble.

Hinata se levantó del suelo, y cuando iba creyó que lo iba a abrazar, simplemente lo pasó de largo, y observó con la boca abierta y una expresión de incontenible sorpresa, como Hinata abrazaba a Naruto, y al segundo siguiente unía sus labios con los de él.

Naruto se quedó en estado de shock, Sasuke casi igual, y Kiba creía que estaba alucinando.

Pero todo era real; Hinata había besado a Naruto. Y al separarse de él lo miró con una sonrisa dulce, que él no sabía como interpretar.

—Llévame contigo, Naruto-kun, porque yo te amo – Fueron sus palabras.

Continuara…

…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren saber por que Hinata dijo e hizo eso? ¿Quieren saber por que Naruto odia a los humanos, o que es lo que él y Hinata recuerdan?**

**¿Quieren el siguiente capítulo?**

**Pues tendrán que esperar.**

**De antemano, gracias por leer ^^**

**Bye!**


	2. La torre negra y la súcubo obsesiva

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que todo ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**En verdad me han sorprendido, no me esperaba tantos O_O, bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior, porque ya comienzan a pasar más cosas.**

**Sé que al principio Naruto es muy reacio, pero eso irá cambiando a medida que avance la historia.**

**Antes de leer, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, en este fic los ojos de Hinata son de color celeste, pero recuperará su verdadero color también en medio de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pero vaya que pareciera, hago lo que quiera con ellos xDDDD.**

…

_¿Le temes a lo desconocido? ¿Serías capaz de abandonar todo lo que conoces sólo por ir a buscar tu pasado? ¿Has sentido que a veces, el sentimiento que todos llaman amor aparece sin explicación?_

**Capitulo 2: La torre negra y la súcubo obsesiva**

—¿Por qué aún nos está siguiendo? –preguntó Naruto con fastidio. Caminaba por el mercado de una gran ciudad, en donde había una enorme cantidad de demonios de todo tipo paseando por ahí. A su lado iba Sasuke con su típica expresión desinteresada y atrás de ellos iba Hinata, quien observaba a todos con asombro y admiración, como una niña pequeña en una juguetería.

—Es tu culpa por hacer que se enamore de ti –respondió Sasuke como si nada, pero ese comentario no le agradó al rubio. ¿Quién se creía para decirlo de esa manera?

—Yo no hice nada, esa humana está loca –dijo un tanto sonrojado, recordando que ella se había atrevido a besarlo, hace tres días atrás.

—_¡¿Qué has dicho Hinata? –gritó Kiba totalmente desconcertado y con la boca abierta. Hinata sólo se volteó hacia él y le sonrió cálidamente._

—_¿Qué tiene de malo Kiba-kun? Quiero irme junto a Naruto-kun ¿Algún problema con eso?_

—_¿De que hablas? –le cuestionó el rubio, quien apenas salía de su asombro por la acción realizada segundos atrás por Hinata —. Yo no me llevaré conmigo a una humana, ni que estuviera loco._

_Por su parte, Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima a la muchacha. Algo le llamaba la atención en su persona, era como si ella tuviese algo realmente interesante, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía ser. _

—_¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hinata sonriendo y acercándose a Naruto, mientras éste comenzaba a alejarse, actuando como si estuviera nervioso. No podía entenderlo, pero estar cerca de Hinata lo hacía sentirse extraño, y no le gustaba._

—_Porque no y punto –respondió retrocediendo dos pasos —. Una humana no sería capaz de viajar con dos demonios ¿Y es que acaso tú no nos temes? –inquirió para hacerle cambiar de parecer —. Somos aterradores y venimos del infierno, no creo que a alguien como tú le guste una vida de ese tipo._

—_Ustedes no me dan miedo –contestó Hinata en un tono muy normal —. Al contrario, me inspiran mucha seguridad, siento como… si de alguna forma yo hubiera estado en este lugar esperando por ustedes. Siento que debo irme a su lado._

—_Mira… –trató de decir Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke, quien puso una mano delante de él para evitarle que avanzara._

—_Puedes ir con nosotros –soltó de pronto, dejando al rubio confundido. Hinata le miró con una sonrisa y le agradeció, pero Naruto no entendía por que Sasuke había hecho eso y éste sólo lo miró de forma seria, como dándole a entender que algo de ella le había llamado la atención._

—Sabes que ella no es una humana común y corriente –dijo el azabache mirando de reojo a Hinata hacia atrás —. Casi puedo asegurar que se trata de un ángel, y si es así, es muy extraño que no recordara nada.

Naruto sólo la miró en silencio, escrutando con la mirada cada detalle de ella —. _Un ángel…_ –pensó, viendo por un momento al ángel de sus vagos recuerdos. Cada vez que veía a Hinata aquella imagen aparecía en su mente, pero no sabía a que se debía. Una parte de su memoria se había borrado por completo.

—¿Qué es este lugar, Sasuke-san? –preguntó Hinata de pronto, llamando la atención de Naruto, quien la observó esperando a que Sasuke le respondiera. Él le había dicho que no quería que le dirigiese la palabra, por eso Hinata sólo hablaba con Sasuke, sin embargo no paraba de mirarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

—Estamos en la ciudad de Erwyn –respondió el azabache sin mirarla y sin detener sus pasos tampoco —. En este lugar se reúnen los cazadores, los hechiceros y magos poderosos, y también los ángeles.

A decir verdad los ángeles se pasaban muy poco o nunca por aquella ciudad, ya que estaba completamente bajo el dominio de los demonios y siendo así, era mejor mantenerse alejado, a menos que se tratara de un asunto demasiado urgente.

—¿Ángeles? –de pronto aquella palabra parecía llamar la atención de Hinata. Ella solía ser llamada ángel en su aldea, pero en realidad no sabía cual era el verdadero significado de ello. Para alguien que había perdido todos sus recuerdos, cada cosa era nueva. La madre de Kiba le explicó que un ángel era un ser celestial que se encargaba de proteger a las personas, que acababan con el mal del mundo y eran los emisarios de Dios en la tierra.

—Así es, los ángeles son… bueno, no somos amigos de ellos, pero tampoco son nuestros enemigos –relató Sasuke, quien volteó a ver de pronto hacia una enorme torre que se encontraba más adelante. Al observar hacia ese lugar, su expresión inmediatamente cambió de una seria e inexpresiva, a una de molestia.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres regresar? Ella está ahí –dijo Naruto, quien seguía ignorando a la chica peli azul. Sasuke se abrazó a sí mismo y un extraño escalofrío lo envolvió, por lo que Naruto emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé Naruto, pero ni modo…

—¿Ella? –Hinata se encontraba confundida. En verdad aquellos seres eran bastante particulares, hablaban de cosas que ella no lograba entender, además casi no le explicaban ¿Quién sería "_ella_"?

Siguieron caminando por aquella enorme avenida llena de extraños seres, algunos como humanos, otros no tanto. Los demonios más parecidos a humanos le dirigían extrañas miradas a Hinata, como preguntándose por que dos cazadores de elite llevaban consigo a una humana común y corriente.

Así era, Naruto y Sasuke eran cazadores de elite, sólo existía un pequeño grupo de éstos también llamados "demonios perfectos", el cual constaba de apenas siete miembros, siendo liderados por "el rey", como solían llamarle.

—Sasuke-san… –lo volvió a llamar Hinata —. ¿Es cierto que los ángeles son seres de luz, y que al estar cerca de ellos se siente una gran calidez?

—No lo sé Hinata… –respondió Sasuke sin mirarla —. Sólo he visto a los ángeles de lejos, jamás en persona, el único que se puede acercar a ellos sin ser consumido por su luz es el Rey.

—¿Consumido por su luz?

Naruto ya se estaba impacientando, esa humana tonta hacía demasiadas preguntas. ¿Es que no sabía nada del mundo? ¿Acaso era posible que siendo tan ignorante de todo ella fuese un ángel? Hasta ahora no había mostrado ninguna particularidad como la de ese día, cuando la luz blanca que despidió de su cuerpo desintegró por completo al Bryween. Tal vez no había sido nada. No, eso era imposible de ignorar, al igual que era imposible aceptar que un humano normal y corriente pudiese hacer eso.

—_Eso es…_ –pensó de pronto buscando de inmediato la mirada de ella. La observó, ella ciertamente poseía unos ojos claros, como los de un ángel, pero cabía la posibilidad que fuese sólo la mitad de eso, que fuese una humana con poderes; una maga.

Era lo más lógico pensar en ello, porque de otra forma, si ella en verdad fuese un ángel… ¿Por qué estaría abandonada entre los humanos y sin memoria? Según lo que él sabía de ellos, eran seres de gran clemencia, jamás dejarían a uno de los suyos, a menos que hubiese cometido un gran pecado.

—Bueno… –Sasuke habló sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto —. Dicen que si un demonio se acerca demasiado a un ángel mientras éste despide su luz, pueden ser purificados y desaparecer –Explicó —. Aunque en realidad no estoy seguro de que tan cierto sea, sólo sé que ellos son muy poderosos.

—Ya veo… –la ojiperla no dijo nada más por el momento, pues se había dado cuenta de que Naruto comenzaba a molestarse por todas sus preguntas. Podía ser un ser ingenuo, pero no era tan tonta como para no comprender cuando incomodaba a los demás.

Caminaron un poco más por aquella extraña ciudad, hasta llegar frente a una gran torre de color negro, con tantos pisos, que llegaba a perderse de vista entre las nubes.

Hinata no lo sabía, pero en el mundo, las ciudades de este tipo eran bastante comunes, sólo que por no recordar nada ella sólo conocía una aldea humana.

—Hemos llegado al fin –dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa, bastante más animado de lo normal.

—Hmp –fue la expresión del azabache. En realidad no tenía deseos de regresar, si no hubiese sido por Hinata se habría quedado vagando más tiempo por las aldeas pequeñas, cazando demonios insignificantes.

—Oye Sasuke ¿Crees que esta vez ella te deje respirar antes de lanzarse sobre ti? –preguntó Naruto con una risita burlona. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mira Naruto no te… –pero fue interrumpido por un estridente grito proveniente del interior de la torre, al mismo tiempo que las puertas de acero se abrían de par en par, dejando ver sólo una sombra negra salir de ahí a alta velocidad.

—¡Sasuke-kun, regresaste! –gritó aquella persona.

Naruto reía a carcajada limpia mientras veía a su serio amigo tirado en el suelo, debajo de una joven de cabello rosa. Ella vestía ropa muy ligera, dejando su larga cabellera rosa al viento. Sus ojos eran color verde claro, grandes y expresivos, y tenía una cola de color negro que se movía como si fuese un perrito contento. De su espalda salían dos alas negras, muy distintas de las de Sasuke y Naruto, ya que éstas parecían las de un murciélago. Se trababa de la conocida "súcubo" de la orden: Sakura.

—¿Por qué demonios te me avientas de esa forma Sakura? –se quejó Sasuke molesto, pues odiaba que cada vez que regresaba a la torre ella se le lanzara encima. Sakura era una demonio bastante particular, una súcubo que sólo se dedicaba a perseguir a un único hombre.

En un principio odiaba a Sasuke y se la pasaba peleando con él, pero debido a cierto hecho se terminó enamorando de él, sin darle un respiro a causa de su "excesivo" amor.

—Sasuke-kun no seas tan frío conmigo, yo que te he extrañado tanto –decía Sakura sin soltarlo en ningún momento, por lo que Sasuke ya se estaba hartando.

—Suéltame, maldita sea –exigió el azabache. Sakura seguía muy contenta y sonrojada, sin importarle que él le pidiera que lo soltara, sin embargo, al ver a Hinata –que los miraba con curiosidad– frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Quién rayos es esta mujer? –preguntó molesta, evidentemente celosa. Miró a Sasuke como exigiendo una explicación, haciendo el papel de una esposa o novia envidiosa —. Sasuke-kun… ¿Acaso ella es tu novia?

—¿Eh? –Naruto dejó de reírse mientras veía a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Dios, era tan insoportable tener a Sakura encima todo el tiempo, que en ese momento no encontró una solución mejor.

—S-si, ella es Hinata, mi novia –respondió Sasuke parándose de inmediato para abrazar a Hinata, quien se sonrojó y se sorprendió, pero alcanzó a oír un leve susurro del joven a su oído "Por favor sígueme la corriente".

Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza, no entendía por que lo hacía, pero pensó que era correcto ayudarle.

Que gran error.

—¡¿Qué has dicho? –gritó la peli rosa completamente furiosa, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía negra de su cuerpo en ese momento —. ¡Así que ella es tu novia, pues entonces la mataré y así te quedarás conmigo!

—Rayos… –susurró Naruto, siendo testigo de uno de los peores ataques de celos de su vida —. Sasuke, no debiste decirle eso, ahora nadie la va a detener y acabará con la humana.

—Tal vez no fue buena idea… –susurró Sasuke observando como Sakura sacaba una espada de doble filo, con la hoja y la empuñadura en completo color rojo. Aquella espada era capaz de expulsar y expandir la onda de energía de Sakura, era una especie de habilidad exclusiva, por lo que había que tener especial cuidado con ella.

—Pagarás por quitarme el amor de Sasuke-kun… –amenazó Sakura con una voz infernal, observando fijamente a Hinata, quien sintió de pronto el miedo recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

—¡Sakura, detén esta tontería! –le ordenó Sasuke, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada en este momento. Rápidamente expulsó un poco de energía negra de su cuerpo, mandando a volar a Sasuke y a Naruto con ella, para quedar sola frente a Hinata.

—Ahora sí, te mataré –anunció con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica. Hinata se quedó quieta en ese lugar, sintiendo tanto miedo que no se podía mover.

Sakura se acercó a Hinata abalanzándose, dispuesta a clavarle el filo de su espada directo en el corazón, pero su arma fue interceptada por una de hoja negra, haciendo que las chispas saltaran debido a la fuerza de ambas partes.

—Apártate Naruto –gruñó la chica muerta de rabia, pero Naruto la miraba imperturbable, conteniendo su ataque con gran esfuerzo, ya que Sakura tenía una increíble fuerza.

—Sakura, deja esta tontería, Hinata no es la novia de Sasuke –dijo Naruto tratando de hacer que Sakura se detuviera. Hinata observaba a Naruto así, tan heroico, tan valiente, que sentía que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su pecho.

Una pequeña imagen pasó por la cabeza de Hinata. Veía a una persona de espaldas a ella, su cabello rubio se movía al viento y estaba en la misma posición que el demonio ahora, conteniendo el ataque de alguien más con una espada.

¿Qué serían esas imágenes tan extrañas?

—Naruto, sal de aquí, no quiero lastimarte –volvió a advertir Sakura, pero Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Sakura es cierto.

—Que me lo diga Sasuke –cuando ella estaba molesta no le decía Sasuke-kun, sólo Sasuke y en ese momento Sakura se encontraba muy enfadada —. ¡No perdonaré a quien me quite el amor de mi Sasuke-kun!

—¡Sakura! –la voz del azabache les llamó la atención a los tres presentes, volteando a verla —. Ella no es mi novia ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Ah si? ¿Y entonces por que lo dijiste? –cuestionó la ojijade, aún incrédula.

—Lo hice porque… porque quería probar tu amor por mí –respondió sin saber que más decir. En ese momento la furia de la peli rosa desapareció por completo, se esfumó.

—¡Kya, Sasuke-kun! –gritó emocionada lanzándose sobre él en un abrazo. Sasuke otra vez estaba molesto y Naruto comenzaba a reírse, pero definitivamente jamás volvería a decir que tenía una novia para deshacerse de ella.

—¿Estás bien, humana? –preguntó Naruto mientras volvía a guardar su espada. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata. Al verla, Naruto no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, pero rápidamente volteó su mirada. No le gustaba verla demasiado tiempo a los ojos, esos ojos celestes lo confundían.

—Sakura, ya en serio ¿Me podrías dejar respirar? –pidió Sasuke, tratando de no alterar a esa chica tan temperamental.

—Claro Sasuke-kun –respondió la peli rosa separándose de él. Sasuke se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo. En momentos como este tenía que hacer uso de toda su paciencia —. Por cierto, desde hace rato me lo estoy preguntando, pero si ella no es tu novia ¿Entonces quien es?

—Ella es… –iba a decir Sasuke, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

—Es una maga –respondió rápidamente el rubio, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Sasuke —. Si, ella es una maga y está de misión, tiene algo para el Rey, por eso está aquí.

—Oh, ya veo –Sakura sonrió de una forma dulce, ni siquiera parecía ser la misma de hace un rato, a leguas se notaba que era bipolar.

—Bueno, si nos disculpas nosotros la escoltaremos –continuó Naruto. Hinata no entendía nada, primero era una humana, luego un ángel, después una maga ¿Qué seguía? Por esa razón sólo les siguió en silencio hacia el interior de la torre.

—¿Una maga Naruto? –susurró Sasuke al rubio, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Si le decíamos a Sakura que ella es una humana normal seguro intentaría hacerle algo malo, recuerda que ella adora hacerle travesuras a los humanos, además si le decíamos que posiblemente es un ángel, tratará de matarla, ella los odia –fue la respuesta de Naruto. El azabache no dijo nada, sabía que su compañero tenía razón.

—¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hinata. Ahí iba de nuevo con sus preguntas.

—Te llevaremos a donde el rey, él nos dirá lo que queremos saber –fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke. Después de eso los tres se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo, hasta llegar a un extraño cuarto, el cual quedaba muchos pisos arriba.

—Aquí está el Rey –dijo Naruto con calma. Abrió la puerta y los tres se encontraron en un oscuro cuarto, con las paredes negras y el techo del mismo color. En medio había una especie de puente y, debajo se podía apreciar una suerte de lago, pero totalmente hecho de llamas rojas y ardientes.

Todo era tan extraño, pero por alguna razón Hinata no tenía miedo, todo le parecía familiar, como si ya hubiese estado ahí alguna vez, aunque eso le parecía imposible.

—Tal vez… tal vez estuve aquí antes… –pensó mientras caminaba por aquel puente hacia adelante, dejando atrás a los dos demonios.

—¿Crees que esto funcione? –cuestionó Naruto a Sasuke, observando fijamente como Hinata se adentraba más en ese cuarto. Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre un sillón de color rosa, el cual se veía bastante cómodo. A su lado apareció una especie de pequeña babosa de color celeste.

—Sakura-sama –la llamó el pequeño animal. Sakura no le hacía caso, pues se miraba al espejo mientras cantaba una canción que decía lo mucho que Sasuke la quería —. Sakura-sama –volvió a llamarla —. ¡Sakura-sama!

—Ay ¿Qué quieres Katsuyu? –preguntó furiosa pues su mascota no la dejaba concentrarse en ponerse bonita para su amado.

—El Rey la ha llamado Sakura-sama, dice que tiene una misión para usted –informó Katsuyu.

—No puede ser, justo ahora que Sasuke-kun acaba de regresar, que mal –se deprimió la peli rosa. A Katsuyu sólo le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

Sakura, como una súcubo, era un ser bastante superficial y vanidoso, cuidando constantemente de su apariencia, segura de que sus encantos eran suficientes para retener a Sasuke a su lado. Ella odiaba a los ángeles por su forma tan sublime de ser, porque con su luz eran capaces de salvar hasta al ser más oscuro, y aunque en este tiempo ellos no eran sus enemigos no podía evitar la repugnancia que sentía al verlos.

—Por un segundo sentí esa sensación –susurró pensando en Hinata.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba al final de aquel puente, completamente sola, observando enfrente de ella una especie de trono, en donde una persona que estaba sentada la observaba fijamente.

—Hinata… –susurró esa sombra, a la cual la chica no lograba distinguirle el rostro.

—¿Tú… me conoces…? –preguntó la chica sorprendida, aquel extraño ser la conocía. Tal vez él sabía que eran esos vagos recuerdos, sólo tal vez había logrado encontrarse con su pasado.

Continuara…

…

**Je, ya apareció Sakura, y perdón que la ponga así, pero me imagino a una súcubo con esa personalidad explosiva y de momentos cariñosa y dulce. Toda una bipolar xDD.**

**Nos encontramos pronto en el capítulo tres, e iré haciendo aparecer más personajes de a poco, explicando sus historias y personalidades, obvio.**

**¿No creen que Sakura se parece mucho a la de la serie cuando tenía 12? (excepto por lo de asesina)**

**Para que comprendan mejor este mundo (inventado por mí), aquí les dejo algo.**

**Definición **

**Mago:** Humano con poderes mágicos. Existen dos tipos; los magos hijos de un humano y un demonio (hechiceros negros) y los magos hijos de un humano y un ángel (hechiceros blancos). Cada mago tiene poderes excepcionales, y algunos son capaces de enfrentarse a los demonios de clase S sin ningún problema.

**Bueno, sin más, nos leemos.**

**¡Mil gracias!**

**Bye ^^**


	3. Comenzamos

Primero que todo, pido una disculpa por haberme tardado una eternidad con este fic. La verdad era que de pronto las ideas se me acabaron, pero han regresado más y espero esta vez no demorarme tanto.

Segundo ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido! En verdad han sido muchos y me alegran muchísimo, aunque temo que esta vez no recibiré tantos por haberme tardado un siglo, pero aún así estaré feliz de leerlos ^^

Tercero, disculpen que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y si alguien tiene una sugerencia o ideas, lo que les gustaría que pasara, etc, será muy bien recibido.

Ahora pueden leer.

_**Y una palabra bastó para entender el significado… aunque detrás se escondan mil y un misterios, la verdad siempre será encontrada…**_

**Capitulo 3: Comenzamos**

-¿Tú… me conoces…? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida, aquel extraño ser la conocía. Tal vez él sabía que eran esos vagos recuerdos, sólo tal vez había logrado encontrarse con su pasado.

-Podría decirse que sí –Respondió la persona escondida entre las sombras -. Pero en realidad yo no soy quien debe responder a tus preguntas.

-Pero… - La chica trató de razonar, en verdad quería saber quien era, de donde había venido y por que había perdido sus recuerdos -. Yo necesito saber, por favor señor…

-Lo siento, pero no debo hablar, es algo que no me concierne.

Hinata sólo bajó la mirada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Había seguido a esos dos demonios hasta ese lugar extraño porque fue un impulso que sintió que si no hacía se arrepentiría toda su vida, había dejado atrás su vida como humana ¿Pero que iba a hacer ahora si aquella persona no quería decirle nada?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban aún en la entrada de la habitación del Rey. El rubio estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras el azabache sólo lo miraba de forma inquisidora.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó finalmente Naruto, quien ya estaba harto de aquella mirada que trataba de descubrir algo en él. Sasuke desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De verdad crees que sea un ángel? – Cuestionó intrigado. Sasuke siempre había temido a los ángeles, desde que oyó sus historias, que esos seres eran capaces de purificar a un demonio y desaparecer su existencia por completo tan sólo con emitir su luz celestial, pero al estar cerca de Hinata no sentía miedo, sólo sentía a una criatura más débil que él y tremendamente misteriosa, tanto que llamaba su atención como ninguna otra.

Había visto a un ángel sólo una vez desde lejos y ahí sintió que su existencia pretendía ser purificada. Era incluso ridículo admitir que él le temía a algo, pero era cierto aunque jamás lo haya confesado a nadie.

-No lo sé ni me importa, para mí sólo es una humana fastidiosa – Respondió Naruto chasqueando la lengua. Ni ángeles ni humanos, ambas razas lo perturbaban. A los humanos les guardaba un especial rencor por lo que le habían hecho hace cincuenta años atrás.

-Naruto… si mal no recuerdo… tú has perdido tus memorias – Habló Sasuke nuevamente, haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara de mala manera.

-Así es, pero no completamente, es decir… - Naruto se detuvo un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas -. Siento como si… como si alguien hubiese tomado una sección de mi memoria y la hubiese borrado por completo, pero aún sigue presente lo que está antes de eso ¿Me explico?

-¿Cómo una laguna mental?

-Algo así – Concluyó el rubio. De verdad no sabía que le había sucedido, pero había olvidado al menos un año completo de su vida. Naruto tenía ciento siete años, por esa razón era un demonio tan poderoso, todos los demonios de más de cien años lo eran, así como Sasuke que tenía ciento dieciocho y Sakura que tenía ciento dos, pero el Rey, él tenía más de mil años.

-Que extraño… que yo sepa los únicos que pueden borrar la memoria de esa manera son los ángeles del clan Hyûga – Comentó Sasuke. Había oído muchas historias de esos supuestos ángeles conocidos como el clan Hyûga. Eran un clan guerrero que tenía una infinidad de habilidades especiales desconocidas para el resto de criaturas vivientes. Ellos eran los más cercanos a Dios, pero se decía que eran tremendamente estrictos y que no permitían que nada se saliera de sus reglas.

-Yo no conozco a nadie del clan Hyûga, con suerte he conocido a un semi-ángel en mi vida – Comentó Naruto, pensando en que el razonamiento de su compañero no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Bueno, en verdad no creo que hubieras salido victorioso de una batalla con ellos – Dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos. En ese momento Naruto volteó hacia el interior del cuarto y vio salir a Hinata con la vista hacia el suelo, se notaba que no le había ido muy bien.

-¿Qué te sucede humana? – Le preguntó Naruto con su típico tono desdeñoso, pero Hinata no se sintió ofendida pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

-El Rey dijo; dile a Sasuke, a Naruto y a Sakura que vayan contigo hacia la torre del cielo – Dijo Hinata, siendo observada por los dos demonios con cierto asombro.

-¿La torre del cielo? – Cuestionó Naruto - ¿Qué eso no es territorio de los ángeles?

-Si lo ha ordenado el Rey no podemos hacer nada – Dijo Sasuke descruzando sus brazos y situándose frente a Hinata, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros, queriendo descifrar de una vez por todas su misterio. No podía entenderlo, ella tenía algo, algo que lo llamaba pero no sabía que era -. Iremos allá.

Por su parte, Naruto miraba la escena con cierto recelo. De pronto Sasuke se mostraba demasiado interesado en esa chica y no sabía por que le molestaba. Hinata se había atrevido a besarlo y, recordando aquel momento, una extraña calidez se apoderaba de su pecho, pero era molesto, hace años no sentía algo así y no le gustaba para nada, como tampoco sentir que Sasuke se fijaba demasiado en Hinata.

-Como sea, sólo vamos por Sakura – Habló Naruto rompiendo aquel silencio. Los otros dos asintieron y se dispusieron a seguirlo, pero antes de dar un paso Sakura ya estaba frente a ellos.

La súcubo no dejó de mirar a Hinata con rabia y arrogancia, para después guindarse del brazo de Sasuke sin siquiera preguntar primero si podía hacerlo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Tú tienes idea de para que me ha llamado el Rey? – Interrogó con una dulce sonrisa. El azabache asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es – Respondió fríamente -. Quiere que nosotros tres llevemos a Hinata a la torre del cielo.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó la pelirrosa sorprendida -. Pero ese lugar es territorio de ángeles, además está al otro lado del mundo ¿Y por que tenemos que llevar a esa Hinata con nosotros? – No dejaba de replicar la chica. Sasuke sólo suspiró y Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Si no quieres ir está bien, nosotros iremos de todas formas – Farfulló enfadado el rubio. Sakura lo miró desafiantemente y él le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que ella era una terca y no había otra forma de hacerle desistir sino con la violencia.

Sakura lo siguió viendo de aquella forma, pero su mirada bajó al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos. Eso era un serio problema, cuando sus ojos eran rojos era mejor dejarlo por la paz o sería asesinada sin piedad, porque ese momento era cuando la bestia despertaba, aquella forma en donde Naruto casi perdía el control y era capaz de matar a quien sea.

-Está bien, iremos – Dijo al fin la súcubo resignada.

Hinata observó como los ojos rojos de Naruto volvían a la normalidad y recordó haber visto aquella mirada en sus recuerdos borrosos ¿Acaso ella y Naruto se habían conocido anteriormente? No sabía si decir algo o quedarse callada, pero cuando vio que todos comenzaron a caminar decidió guardarse su comentario y seguirles.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura entró a una extraña habitación completamente oscura, seguida por Hinata, quien no lograba divisar nada en aquel lugar. La pelirrosa chasqueó sus dedos y una llama se encendió en ellos, acercó su mano hasta una especie de lámpara y la encendió, iluminando por completo el cuarto.

-Aquí dormirás por esta noche – Dijo Sakura con cierta molestia en su voz. Con sólo mirar a Hinata podía sentir la presencia de un ángel, lo que detestaba por completo.

-Gracias Sakura-san – Agradeció la peliazul con una dulce sonrisa, lo que sólo provocó un gesto de repugnancia en la pelirrosa.

Sakura Salió sin decir una palabra y Hinata se quedó a solas en ese lugar, observando con curiosidad todo lo que había. Un sillón rojo bastante cómodo llamaba a sentarse ahí, mientras se fijaba en una especie de refrigerador que al abrirlo pudo notar que estaba lleno de comida.

De pronto su estómago comenzó a sonar; no había comido casi nada desde que salió del pueblo y estaba muerta de hambre. Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro mientras sacaba lo que más podía y comenzaba a comer.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué encontraré cuando llegue a esa torre del cielo? – Se preguntó parando de comer. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a sonreír, mientras se sonrojaba levemente pensando en el beso que le había dado a Naruto -. Naruto-kun… es tan frío conmigo pero no puedo evitar que me guste… aunque él crea que sólo estaba exagerando cuando le dije que lo amo.

Se quedó ahí, sentada en el suelo, llevando una mano a su pecho para poder sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, lo que sólo pasaba cuando lo recordaba a él o cuando estaba frente a su persona. Aquella expresión seria, pero que escondía algo en ella la inundaba por completo.

Sólo con mirar a Naruto podía sentir que su lugar estaba junto a él, aunque de alguna forma fuese prohibido, como si en verdad lo desease pero no pudiera por alguna razón. Y sentía que Naruto había sufrido, lo podía adivinar por su expresión endurecida, sólo deseaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no como la que vio cuando llegaron y Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, sino una sonrisa tranquila, una de felicidad.

-Me pregunto si eso será posible… - Susurró bajando la mirada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Qué me sucede? – Se preguntó mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara por completo en aquella tina de baño. El agua lo refrescaba y le hacía pensar con mayor claridad, aunque ahora este no era el caso pues no hacía más que pensar en ella. Sólo con mirarla podía sentir que la conocía de alguna parte; pero eso no era posible -. A menos que…

Naruto se sentó apresurado, haciendo que un poco del agua de su bañera cayera al suelo, mojándolo al instante. Por su cabello aún resbalaban finas gotas, mientras se deslizaban por su rostro sorprendido. Se llevó una mano a la frente, cubriendo su ojo derecho mientras su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

-¿Puede que mis memorias borradas y las suyas tengan algo que ver? – Se preguntó confundido. Recordó las palabras dichas por Sasuke entonces.

_-Que yo sepa los únicos que pueden borrar la memoria de esa manera son los ángeles del clan Hyûga…_

El clan Hyûga eran ángeles, Hinata era un ángel que no recordaba nada –aunque no estuviesen seguros de su verdadera raza- y él, había sufrido los efectos de una supuesta técnica secreta del clan Hyûga ¿Podía ser que todo estuviera conectado?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver con Hinata y el clan Hyûga? – Naruto cerró sus ojos y volvió a tratar de relajarse. Debía conseguirlo, debía estar tranquilo porque ahora más que nunca deseaba saber la verdad; y llegaría al fondo de todo esto, yendo hacia la torre del cielo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día había llegado ya y los cuatro estaban fuera de la torre negra, dispuestos a partir hacia su destino. Hinata no llevaba más que un vestido blanco de verano y los demonios sólo llevaban sus típicos atuendos y sus espadas. La joven les miró y sonrió.

-Gracias por llevarme, a todos ustedes – Les dijo amablemente. Naruto sólo desvió la mirada y Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado, mientras que Sasuke asentía con la cabeza.

-Dame tu mano – Ordenó el azabache. Los ojos de Sakura se enfurecieron de sólo imaginar aquello, por eso cuando Hinata iba a hacerlo la chica se interpuso entre ambos -. ¿Qué haces Sakura?

-No dejaré que esta tonta te toque Sasuke-kun – Respondió la pelirrosa con enfado y mirando a Hinata con odio. Sasuke suspiró.

-Naruto, llévala tú.

-¿Por qué rayos debo hacerlo yo? – Cuestionó Naruto con fastidio. Sakura llevó una mano a su espada y miró a Naruto desafiantemente.

-¡Sasuke-kun ha dicho que la lleves tú! – Grito de forma demandante, notándose su tono obsesivo en ese momento.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos de forma brusca, pero al hacerlo sintió algo extraño.

_-¡Naruto-kun no hagas eso! – Le gritó aquella persona con su dulce voz. Él sonrió y la levantó entre sus brazos._

_-No te quejes y ven conmigo – Respondió él. Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza._

-"_¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué no puedo ver su rostro?_" – Pensó con frustración, aún sosteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta de lo sonrojada que ella se encontraba y de que Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraban volando en la altura.

-¡Naruto date prisa! – Le gritó Sasuke con molestia. El rubio al fin reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza aún algo desconcertado.

-¡Ya voy! – Respondió extendiendo sus alas negras. Hinata se aferró a su cuello y sintió un leve vértigo en el momento en que él despegó del suelo, pero como la sostenía con tanta fuerza pronto ya no tuvo miedo.

Hinata escondió su rostro en el pecho del demonio, sintiéndose muy segura y reconfortada, como si ya hubiese estado ahí antes y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho sentir aquel calor.

Sakura por su parte volaba junto a Sasuke. Sus alas eran algo diferentes, parecían las de un murciélago y eran largas y delgadas. Sus ojos jades no hacían más que mirar al azabache, sonriendo levemente y como si fuese una niña junto al chico que le gustaba.

_-Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, no te ves tan fuerte como dicen – Dijo con arrogancia mientras se paraba en frente de él, moviendo su cola como si se tratase de la de un gato._

_-No sé quien eres, no me estorbes el camino – Dijo el azabache pasándola de largo para ir a sentarse junto a Naruto. Sakura se dio la vuelta, viendo asombrada como ese hombre la acababa de ignorar, ya que por lo general todos caían rendidos a sus pies con sólo verla._

_-¡Hey tú! – Lo llamó golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los demás que se encontraban en ese lugar. Sasuke la miró y otra vez no le dio la más mínima importancia - ¡No puedes ignorar así a una dama!_

_-Si quieres empezar una pelea no te aconsejo que sea con él – Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo burlona. Sakura sólo lo miró de la forma más aterradora que tenía, haciendo que el rubio siguiese comiendo y la dejara a ella en paz._

_-Uchiha… ¿Te crees demasiado por ser el consentido aquí? Para que lo sepas, desde ahora soy uno de los siete, así que al menos tenme respeto._

_-Como te dije anteriormente, no me interesa, si no eres fuerte por mí que ni te me acerques, no me gusta que vengan a farolear conmigo – Dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla, pero justo en ese momento sintió una enorme y abrumadora cantidad de energía que venía hacia su persona, la cual lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba, hasta quedar incrustado en una pared._

_Naruto observó con sorpresa como la pelirrosa sostenía una espada y una energía negra circulaba a su alrededor. El rubio comprendió que ella tenía la habilidad de expandir su energía con esa espada y supo que de ahora en adelante debía cuidarse de esa súcubo._

-"_Sasuke-kun… siempre eres tan frío conmigo…" _– Pensó la demonio mirándole de reojo, para luego sonreír alegremente volando un poco más rápido –. "_Pero no importa, ya caerás" _

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Golpeó la mesa y esta se desintegró al instante. Estaba furioso ¿Cómo podía el rey hacerle esto?

-Ese maldito demonio traidor… -Masculló con rabia mientras las pequeñas luces del lugar iluminaban su rostro vagamente, notándose sólo sus ojos color perla como la luna llena -. ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! – Gritó y al instante una sombra apareció frente a él haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor? – Preguntó obedientemente.

-Impidan que ellos lleguen hasta aquí, ella no puede regresar, no es más que una traidora – Respondió aquel hombre. El sirviente sólo asintió, extendiendo un par de alas blancas y emplumadas para desaparecer volando hacia el techo de ese lugar.

El sujeto sólo apretó sus puños con molestia; no iba a permitirle el regreso a Hinata al mundo de los ángeles, una traidora como ella no merecía una segunda oportunidad, había roto la regla sagrada y debía quedarse como una humana por el resto de sus días.

-Así será Hinata, como los ángeles lo quieren – Susurró.

Continuara…

Avance:

El viaje hacia la torre del cielo ha comenzado, pero los chicos se detienen en un pueblo que está siendo amenazado por demonios de clase baja. Sakura descubre que Hinata es posiblemente un ángel y trata de asesinarla. Un obstáculo aparece en el camino de los demonios.

Próximo capítulo: Tropiezo.

…..

**¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Tendrá que ver la pérdida de memoria de Naruto con la de Hinata? ¿Habrá sido el clan Hyûga el responsable?**

Una vez más muchas gracias.

Nos leemos y trataré de que sea pronto, los quiere mucho.

Selene-Moonlight.


	4. Tropiezo

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que me he tardado un siglo con éste fic, pero no sabía que poner, juro que cada vez que lo abría no me venía nada a la mente, hasta hoy, que he tenido muchas ideas de cómo seguirlo, les aseguro que la historia se irá poniendo más emocionante a medida que avance ^^**

**También, hubo una escena del adelanto que no incluí en este capítulo porque no iba a caer, así que creo la dejaré para más adelante, si es que se dan cuenta, es el intento de asesinato de Sakura a Hinata xD**

**Ahora, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, porque sé que me demoro mucho con este fic y ustedes me siguen leyendo, así que mil gracias, sólo espero que aún lo quieran leer ^^**

**PD: ya saben que no soy experta en narrar acción, pero tenía ganas de hacer un fic así xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo sólo los uso para recrear estas locas ideas que se me ocurren. El universo alternativo de éste fic sí es de mi propiedad, no lo he copiado de ninguna parte xD **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nunca te dejaré, me dijiste… sin embargo ahora te has olvidado de mí. Podrás decir que jamás estuve en tu vida, pero ambos sabemos que eso sería la mentira más descarada que podría existir, porque alguna vez, aunque hoy no lo recuerdes, estuviste a mi lado.**

**Capitulo 4: Tropiezo**

Se sentía tan bien ser llevada por esos fuertes y cálidos brazos. Volar a su lado era increíble, pero aquella sensación, la impresión de haber volado antes con sus propias alas venía a Hinata de pronto, como si algo en su mente dormida quisiera despertar. Era un pequeño cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la anhelante necesidad de extender sus propias alas y volar muy alto, hasta sentir que tocaba el sol, pero ella era sólo una simple humana, no era más que eso.

—¿Qué sucede contigo humana? Vas muy callada – Habló de pronto Naruto, dejando algo sorprendida a la joven ¿Desde cuándo él le hablaba?

—Ah… yo… — Hinata no supo que decir en ese momento, se sentía extrañamente avergonzada y sus mejillas rápidamente se teñían de rojo. Naruto observó esa reacción, sonriendo con gracia; a veces aquella humana era muy divertida.

—¿Estás cansada, deseas que te baje? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio, sintiéndose un poco extrañado de sí mismo ¿Por qué se suponía que le importaba lo que ella sintiera? Supuestamente esa humana le era indiferente, ni siquiera le debería estar hablando.

—No Naruto-kun, estar así contigo se siente muy bien – Respondió Hinata acurrucándose entre sus brazos como si se tratase de un gatito asustado. Naruto sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, como los latidos de su corazón, acelerándose de forma desmedida. Jamás había visto un ser que le provocara tal ternura, porque debía admitir que eso era lo que ella tenía, era demasiado tierna para ser real, tanto que incluso era capaz de conmover el frío corazón de un demonio.

¿Realmente Hinata era un ángel? Y si era así ¿Ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver en su pasado?

Pero recordando esas vagas imágenes, aquella chica tenía los ojos aperlados y no celestes, entonces, no podía ella ser Hinata.

—"_Ella es un ángel, estoy seguro de ello, no sé exactamente para que iremos a la torre del cielo, pero siento que nada bueno saldrá de esto…" _– Pensaba Sasuke, mirando constantemente de reojo a la joven que estaba entre los brazos de su compañero.

Sakura lo observaba a él fijamente tratando de contener sus deseos por arrancarle la cabeza a esa dulce jovencita, que parecía captar toda la atención de su amado _Sasuke—kun._

—"_¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué miras tanto a esa tonta? ¿Qué tiene ella que te atrae tanto?"_ – Pensaba celosa la súcubo, mas Sasuke parecía no verla a ella, sólo tenía ojos para admirar al ángel en estos momentos, la demonio no tenía importancia para él, porque Sakura, jamás había sido relevante en su vida, sólo se preocupaba de quitársela de encima —. "_¿Por qué… Sasuke-kun?"_

—Al parecer estamos sobrevolando un lugar muy poco poblado – Comentó Naruto a Sasuke, el cual desde hace unos momentos tenía el ceño fruncido —. Pero puedo sentir la presencia de demonios… son clase F…

—Lo sé, lo percibo – Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el frente. Por un momento observó a Sakura, quien cerró sus ojos y se concentró, sintiendo lo mismo que ellos dos; había demonios de clase F cerca de aquel lugar y, lo más probable era que estuviesen atacando a alguien.

—Sasuke-kun, Naruto ¿Creen que sea buena idea entrar en acción estando ella aquí? – Señaló a Hinata con un gesto de cabeza, casi despectivamente. Naruto no le tomó importancia, pero Sasuke sabía que la peli rosa estaba llena de celos hacia esa pobre chica que nada le había hecho, aunque debía admitirlo, ella estaba llamando demasiado su atención y tal vez Sakura se había dado cuenta de ello, por eso la estaba comenzando a odiar intensamente.

—No podemos ignorarlo, si quieres Sasuke, yo me quedo con la humana, ustedes vayan y averigüen que sucede allá abajo – Sugirió Naruto. Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron de felicidad al saber que estaría a solas con su adorado demonio, por lo que una gotita surcó la frente del rubio, más al darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión, pero sin chistar en lo absoluto, bajó su vuelo hacia aquel lugar, que por supuesto no podía verse claramente desde el cielo por encontrarse en medio de los frondosos árboles de un bosque.

Sakura sólo siguió a Sasuke en silencio y con emoción, esperando poder ganarse su amor.

—Naruto-kun… no quiero ser una molestia… — Susurró Hinata bajando la mirada. Naruto la observó, la miró fijamente por varios segundos. Ella lucía tan frágil entre sus brazos, esa joven que parecía una delicada muñeca de porcelana, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, _dulce y hermosa_.

—No eres una molestia, es mi misión cuidar de ti – Respondió el rubio desviando la mirada. Tal vez no era una buena idea mirarla tanto, ella podía causar extrañas emociones en su corazón, aquel que desde hace tiempo había sido congelado por seres como ella; por los humanos.

Hinata sólo siguió en silencio, estar así a su lado era tan agradable, no se explicaba cuanto.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sus enromes alas blancas parecían danzar en medio de aquel claro cielo, agitándose de arriba abajo para mantenerle en el aire. Su largo cabello castaño oscilaba al viento, mientras que sus ojos de color perla observaban atentamente a la persona que tenía en frente. Sus manos se aferraban a aquella espada blanca como la nieve, conteniendo el ataque de su contrincante, quien sostenía una espada del mismo color, pero con un diseño diferente.

—Has mejorado, Tenten, pero no por eso pienses que pronto me alcanzarás – Dijo el ángel con cierta arrogancia. La muchacha le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Ella tenía también el cabello castaño, caía armoniosamente por su espalda hasta más debajo de sus hombros, y sus alas eran blancas y emplumadas, hermosas alas de ángel, claro que eran más pequeñas que las del muchacho. Vestía una túnica blanca que cubría sólo hasta arriba de sus rodillas, como un vestido veraniego, mientras que él usaba lo que parecía ser un kimono, pero en una cosa ambos concordaban, eran ángeles.

—Neji, siempre tan presumido ¿No es así? Sólo porque eres un Hyûga no quiere decir que algún día no podré alcanzarte – Refunfuñó la joven ante la arrogancia de su compañero. Siempre había tratado de alcanzarle, desde que tenía memoria su única meta había sido derrotar al genio Hyûga, demostrarle que aunque ella no fuera de su linaje era capaz de ser fuerte como él. Pero no eran enemigos, no lo odiaba, al contrario, la joven mantenía en su corazón una profunda admiración por él, admiración que con el correr de los años se había transformado en amor, pero siempre lo guardaba en silencio, jamás se atrevería a confesarlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero debes reconocer que somos los preferidos de nuestro señor, por eso nos ha dotado de más habilidades que al resto – Objetó Neji con sabiduría.

Por un momento su mirada se mostró nostálgica, al parecer había recordado algo que le hizo sentir tristeza.

—¿Estás pensando en ella, verdad? – La voz de Tenten le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero tenía razón, pensaba en _ella, _en que tal vez ahora que ya su existencia había terminado podría estar mucho mejor.

—Sucedió hace dos años, pero aún no me siento capaz de olvidarlo, a pesar de todo la sigo recordando – Neji bajó la mirada al igual que Tenten —. Hinata era el ángel más hermoso que haya visto, pero… tuvo que suceder aquello… — Apretó los puños con rabia —. Aquel maldito demonio…

—Neji, recuerda que no debemos provocar a los demonios, es cierto que como seres divinos somos mucho más fuertes, pero no conocemos sus límites, además ese demonio también pagó por lo que hizo con Hinata ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú fuiste quien borró sus recuerdos.

—Así es, pero pienso que eso no fue suficiente, no pagó lo que debía por la muerte de mi prima…

—Ya basta, no te sigas atormentando – Tenten le miró con decisión, cuando lo hacía Neji siempre terminaba por ceder a sus deseos, además nada ganaba con recordar la _muerte_ de su prima Hinata.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura y Sasuke habían bajado al bosque, sorprendiéndose un poco al descubrir que había una pequeña aldea escondida en medio de él. Ahora ambos caminaban por la feria, una enorme calle en medio de la aldea en donde estaba lleno de puestos de los comerciantes. Ambos habían escondido sus alas, pero la traviesa cola de Sakura se seguía moviendo como si fuese la de un gatito, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los hombres que la veían pasar.

—Hmp, podrías haberte puesto un poco más de ropa – Dijo de pronto el azabache, que sin saber por qué se sintió molesto al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de que eran demonios, ya que era la misma peli rosa la que se encargaba de hipnotizarles.

—Ay, Sasuke-kun ¿No me digas que estás celoso? Pero si sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti – Dijo juguetona, sonriendo mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios de forma sensual. Sasuke le miró de reojo, pero seguido de eso se hizo el idiota, volteando a otro lado.

—No digas tonterías – Respondió como si nada. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los coqueteos de Sakura, a pesar de que cuando se conocieron fue otra la historia, ella le había dado una paliza que nunca pensó recibir de una mujer, se había dado cuenta de que era muy fuerte –aunque no más que él o Naruto- por eso se ahorraba el trabajo de enfrentarla, aunque maldecía la hora en que hizo que ella se enamorara.

Era tan molesta, primero lo odiaba y no lo dejaba en paz con sus insultos, y luego lo amaba con locura y se le arrimaba todo el tiempo ¿Qué era peor?

—Hum, Sasuke-kun, mira allí, dentro de ese bar, siento la presencia de Bryween, creo que deberíamos entrar.

—Perfecto – El azabache se encaminó hacia el bar, pero ella le detuvo jalándolo del brazo.

—Espera, entremos juntos, no sospecharán de una linda pareja de enamorados – Habló tan sonriente. Era extraña, por él podía sonreír como la más radiante del universo, pero cuando se enfadaba podía asustar hasta al más valiente de los demonios.

Sasuke decidió no decirle nada, simplemente ambos caminaron hacia el bar, sentándose en la barra, aunque ella seguía pegada de su brazo izquierdo. Por su parte, él observó a todos los sujetos de ahí de reojo, muchos se veían sospechosos, en especial dos tipejos en traje verde.

—¡Vamos a celebrar, Gai-sensei! – Exclamó uno de ellos, el más joven. Tenía un curioso peinado de hongo, color negro azabache y ojos pequeños y redondos del mismo color, junto con unas exageradamente pobladas cejas. Su traje parecía una malla de bailarín, sólo que encima traía un chaleco de un verde más claro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Lee! – Le respondió el otro hombre, eran prácticamente iguales, de no ser porque éste tenía facciones más adultas.

Ambos parecían un tanto ebrios, en especial el más joven, que reía por cada cosa y tenía un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, para Sasuke lucían bastante _peculiares._

—"_Será mejor que esté atento, nunca sé quién se puede estar haciendo pasar por un humano, y cada vez son peores" _– Arqueó una ceja al verles abrazarse y entonar una canción de victoria.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sus alas blancas se alzaron para detener su vuelo en seco, observando el lugar que estaba bajo sus pies, en la tierra; era una pequeña aldea entre medio de un enorme bosque, desde donde se podía sentir la presencia de demonios, pero lo más interesante no era eso, sino que además de los demonios comunes, se podían percibir unos de elite, cosa muy atípica para un pueblo tan pequeño.

—Los encontré – Susurró, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, para luego volar hacia ese lugar a toda velocidad.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tus alas, Naruto-kun? – Interrogó Hinata curiosa, pues desde que habían entrado a ese pueblo las alas del rubio habían desaparecido como con magia, dejándolo prácticamente igual a un humano, de no ser por sus vestimentas de estilo gótico y esa llamativa espada que llevaba en su espalda.

—Las he desaparecido, este pueblo es muy pequeño y no debo alarmar a las personas de aquí, podría suceder lo mismo que en tu aldea – Fue toda su respuesta. Hinata interpretó su silencio como que ella le incomodaba, así que decidió quedarse callada el resto del camino, pero a cambio distraía su vista con las cosas del mercado.

Había de todo en ese lugar, entre víveres y esas cosas, hasta chucherías sin finalidad, pero que se veían muy llamativas. Sus ojos se quedaron de pronto prendados en un pequeño colgante, tenía la forma de una luna menguante en color plata, realmente hermosa, tanto que ella se tuvo que separar de Naruto para acercarse a verlo.

—Qué lindo… - Susurró con una sonrisa, hasta que de pronto se sintió como en un deja vú y un extraño recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_La luna menguante brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, era una noche sin estrellas, en que sólo su blanca luz era capaz de alumbrar un poco su oscuridad._

—_¿Crees que esto durará para siempre? – Preguntó él, con su imponente forma y una extraña seriedad que la hizo sentirse de la misma manera, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, que era algo prohibido —. Tarde o temprano seremos descubiertos, esto no puede ser._

—_Pero… yo quiero que dure para siempre, no quiero perderte, no quiero que me alejen de ti – Dejó de sentir el viento plenamente sobre su rostro, cuando abrió sus perlados ojos para ver a quien tenía en frente._

_Las enormes alas negras de él, con plumas como las de un cuervo, se alzaron hacia lo alto, pero su cuerpo no se movía del lugar, solamente podía mirarla, con esos profundos ojos azules, que a medida que se acercaban a ella se volvían rojos como la sangre; eran los ojos de un demonio._

—_Te amo, Hinata._

_Sus labios se tocaron y las alas blancas se alzaron también desde la espalda del ángel, para parecer una prisión de ambos colores, negro y blanco, bien y mal, hechos uno solo._

—¡Humana! – Esa voz la hizo regresar a la realidad, pues por un momento sintió que había sido transportada a otro tiempo, a otra época. Estaba paralizada, mirando prácticamente a la nada, hasta que se decidió a voltearse, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules, iguales a la visión que acababa de tener.

—"_¿Qué significa esto?" _– Se cuestionó sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar, lo único que entendía era que los ojos de Naruto, eran los mismos que vio hace un momento.

—¿Estás bien? – Naruto se le acercó algo preocupado, sería el colmo que ella se enfermara en medio de su misión, se suponía que debía protegerla de todo, incluso de una enfermedad; los humanos eran tan débiles y susceptibles ante cualquier cosa que bien podría suscitarse el caso, así que sin esperar respuesta, posó su fría mano sobre la frente de la chica, la cual a los segundos reaccionó, sonrojándose por completo, desde el cuello hasta la raíz de los cabellos —. Al parecer tienes un poco de fiebre, te has puesto roja.

—N-Naruto-kun… - Murmuró sorprendida, abrumada por la visión que acababa de tener y avergonzada por sentir a Naruto tan cerca, así que sin más, se desmayó, cayendo en los brazos del demonio, quien simplemente atinó a atraparla.

—Oe, H-humana – Le llamó algo nervioso, nunca había tenido que atrapar a una chica desmayada, al menos de lo que recordaba. Trató de sostenerla entre sus brazos, alzándola, cuando de pronto posó su mirada azulada sobre el colgante de luna.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¡Échame otro más! – Ordenó el chico de cejas pobladas, el cual ya Sasuke había escuchado que se llamaba Lee. No estaba seguro, pero un aura muy extraña emanaba de ese par, algo que los hacía muy interesantes, lo había visto con sus ojos especiales.

—Sasuke-kun – Le llamó Sakura, apuntando disimuladamente hacia una mesa, en donde se encontraban cuatro sujetos que se cubrían los rostros con capuchas, pero se podían ver –aún así- sus sádicas sonrisas, sedientas de sangre, dirigidas al parcito de verde.

—Lo sé, observemos un poco más, aún no nos han notado.

Y era cierto, los cuatro sujetos ya habían sido identificados por Sakura y Sasuke, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que ambos estaban ahí, pues estaban más preocupados de ver a los que llamaban más la atención.

—Señor, creo que ha bebido demasiado, debería dejarlo por hoy – Recomendó el hombre que estaba atendiendo a los clientes, sin embargo el tal Lee, le agarró de la camisa y lo jaló hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo diré cuando sea suficiente! – Y soltó al pobre hombre, que cayó de cola al piso, sobándose con dolor, pero lo malo fue que apenas se puso de pie, fue agarrado exactamente de la misma forma, pero por el otro sujeto; Gai.

—¿Has escuchado a mi querido alumno? ¡Ahora, sírvele más! – Le gritó en plena cara, para luego soltarlo y hacer que volviera a caer de cola al piso.

El hombre asustado sólo asintió, sirviendo de inmediato el trago al joven Lee, quien lo bebió de una sola vez, para luego dejar con brusquedad el vaso sobre el tablero.

—¡Eso ha estado buenísimo! – Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniéndose de pie, aunque enseguida se sintió mareado y comenzó a tambalearse, dando graciosos pasitos hacia atrás, hasta dar con una mesa, en donde tiró algunas cosas de encima, y era justamente la de los encapuchados.

—Ten más cuidado, niño idiota – Exclamó uno de ellos, poniéndose de pie furioso. Era un hombre inmensamente grande, su piel era morena y tenía un mazo en una de sus manos, el cual posó con fuerza sobre la mesa —. Tendremos que darte una lección, eso costó mucho dinero ¿Sabes?

—Perhone usted, sheñol hip, sheñol horremdo – Dijo Lee, quien ya se había pasado tanto de copas que comenzaba a hablar extraño, pero aún se lograba entender lo que decía y, su comentario no gustó nada al gigantón, quien tomó el mazo con su mano derecha y sin aviso lo aventó en contra de Lee, pero éste sólo saltó por encima, esquivando el golpe.

—Mocoso – Masculló enojado, volviendo a repetir el movimiento, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo.

—Es bueno – Murmuró Sasuke. Sakura, al ver que comenzaba una pelea, enseguida se puso de pie, pues pensaba derrotar enseguida a esos cuatro demonios que de seguro pensaban tomar a ese chico como presa, pero Sasuke la agarró de la mano, deteniéndola —. Déjalos, no es momento de intervenir.

—Pero Sasuke-kun – Refutó la chica, no obstante, se quedó callada al observar esos ojos azabaches tan serios, así que volvió a sentarse.

—Tenga mash… hip… cuidadio, sheñol – Lee se seguía tambaleando de un lado al otro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que estaban callados y como de piedra observando la escena. De pronto se comenzó a reír como un loco, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás cada vez más, hasta que llegó casi al suelo, para después ponerse de pie, serio y como si nada —. O lo mataré – Su expresión de pronto se volvió intimidante, dejando sorprendido al tipo del mazo.

—¡Maldito! – Exclamó volviendo a lanzarse al ataque, ésta vez dándole de lleno a la mesa y haciéndola añicos. Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie, cada uno sacando un arma diferente. El más alto después del gigantón, llevaba en sus manos una polea con cadena, otro de ellos, uno de largo cabello castaño y bastante delgado, llevaba un hacha, y el último tenía una especie de machete, era el más bajo de todos, pero se veía igual de peligroso.

—Mocoso idiota, pagarás por meterte con nosotros – Advirtió el hombre de la polea, usando la cadena para darle vueltas al pesado objeto, se notaba que cualquiera que recibiera un golpe contundente de esa cosa se podría ir despidiendo del mundo.

—Será una buena cena – Dijo el del machete para sí, pero fue oído por el demonio azabache, quien tenía una increíble audición.

El hombre del hacha se abalanzó contra Lee, pero de un momento a otro sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su pecho, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes, la cual se hizo pedazos gracias al impacto, dejándolo fuera del local. Los demás voltearon hacia Lee, pero vieron en frente de él a un serio Gai, que sólo tenía su mano extendida hacia el frente.

—Si se meten con mi querido alumno, se meten conmigo – Dijo amenazante. Luego de sus palabras, Lee cayó dormido a su espalda, haciendo que a todos los presentes les resbalara una gotita por la frente, aunque él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

—Maldito bastardo… - Susurró el golpeado, limpiándose la boca cuando se puso de pie. Tomó su hacha y al tiempo, sus amigos se pararon en frente —. Te voy a demostrar lo que es pelear en serio, rarito.

—Pelearé con ustedes, pero no quiero causar más destrozos en éste lugar, así que será mejor salir – Respondió Gai, notando como sus enemigos fruncían el ceño con molestia ante su amabilidad, y el hombre del bar soltaba un suspiro de alivio, ya una mesa y una pared eran demasiado.

—Cómo quieras, idiota – Dijo el sujeto, dejando caer su capucha para mostrar su largo cabello castaño y uno de sus ojos que estaba cubierto por un parche, como si fuera un pirata.

—Lee, vamos afuera – Llamó a su alumno, a lo que inmediatamente –y como si hubiera estado fingiendo que dormía- el nombrado se puso de pie como un resorte.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Su esencia desapareció al mismo tiempo que el filo de la espada blanca hizo contacto con su ser; había sido derrotado de forma lamentable por aquel demonio.

—Inútil, patético – Susurró con su voz gruesa y áspera, cerrando sus ojos de un suave color aguamarina, dejando ver las ojeras negras que se asentaban sobre ellos. Su desordenado cabello rojo parecía completamente corto, excepto por la larga y delgada cola de caballo que caía por su espalda, justo en el centro, hasta desaparecer en la mitad de la misma.

Usaba una gabardina roja oscura, que llegaba justo hasta sus rodillas, debajo de ella toda su ropa era negra, incluso sus largas botas góticas. Llevaba un pequeño aro plateado en su oreja derecha y sobre el cabello, como si fuera un cintillo, tenía puestos un par de anteojos de sol.

Su mirada era fría, helada como el hielo, y deseosa de sangre.

Guardó su arma con resignación, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su alrededor; había acabado con todos los demonios que estaban estorbando, pero eso no había sido nada para él, eran tan insignificantes como una piedra en el camino.

Un clase F era una basura al lado del más fuerte de los siete demonios.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Dejó su gabardina negra sobre la silla, soltando un suspiro, se sentía muy acalorado, a pesar de ser un demonio no era muy divertido ir vestido así por todos lados. La chamarra anaranjada que llevaba debajo, también se la quitó, dejándola sobre la gabardina. Había quedado sólo con una delgada camiseta negra.

Se pasó una mano por la rubia cabellera, caminando hasta sentarse junto a una cama, sobre la cual dormía plácidamente la dulce chica que habían traído consigo los demonios. Aún no se explicaba que era lo que provocaba Hinata en él, pero estaba seguro de que no era ningún sentimiento que un demonio pudiera tener.

—¿Eres realmente tú, la chica de los ojos de luna? – Por más que se lo preguntaba no lo veía lógico, los ojos de Hinata eran celestes, no perlados, pero incluso él era capaz de cambiar el color de sus ojos ¿No?

—N-no… no te vayas… no me dejes… - Comenzó a murmurar de pronto la joven, mostrándose bastante inquieta, ladeando el rostro como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que Naruto se alarmó un poco —. No por favor… p-padre… no lo hagas…

—Hey… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

—No le hagas eso… Neji Nii-san…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa al oír ese nombre. Estaba seguro de que no conocía a nadie que se llamara así, pero aún así, se sentía inquieto, además algo comenzaba a aflorar en su cabeza.

—Neji… - Repitió, observando frente a sus ojos aquellas imágenes.

—_¡No lo hagas! – Gritó ella, desesperada, extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaban el ángel y el demonio, que se encontraba casi derrotado, con su espada clavada en el piso, usándola como soporte para poder mantenerse de rodillas a duras penas, sin embargo el ángel, categórico, levantó su espada, apuntándola al demonio._

—_No puedo perdonarte – Ignoró por completo el llanto abatido de la chica —. Has corrompido su alma, has ensuciado con tu presencia al ser más bello que ha habido sobre el paraíso, no puedes ser perdonado, maldito demonio – Y sin más, un rayo de luz blanca y cegadora se disparó desde la punta de su espada hacia el demonio que le miraba fija y desafiantemente, sin intimidarse a pesar de saber que tenía las de perder, ya había luchado demasiado y sus poderes no eran nada comparados con los del ángel. _

_Entonces, todo se volvió negro._

—¿Qué ha sido eso? – Se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ya que había comenzado a dolerle, no entendía por qué cada vez que esas imágenes aparecían en su mente ese insoportable dolor lo aquejaba, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir una increíble presencia, algo qué –según él- no había sentido jamás tan de cerca.

Se volteó hacia la ventana, en donde observó asombrado a un hombre parado en el marco. Vestía un traje parecido al suyo, pero completamente blanco, con detalles en dorado. En su espalda tenía dos enormes alas blancas emplumadas, su cabello era negro azabache, y un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos.

Pero lo más importante era que, sostenía a una inconsciente Hinata entre sus brazos, lo que enfureció a Naruto.

—Devuélvela ahora mismo – Demandó amenazante, choqueado por la mirada de serenidad que mostraba el ángel, como si su presencia fuera algo insignificante —. ¡Te he dicho que me la devuelvas!

—No puedo hacerlo, ella no debe volver, no debe acercarse a la torre del cielo, he venido a matarla – Comunicó como si nada, sin embargo sus palabras no agradaron para nada a Naruto, que enseguida saltó hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, en donde había dejado apoyada su espada sobre la pared.

—Te he dicho que la sueltes ahora, si no quieres morir, ángel – Advirtió el rubio, con una mirada totalmente decidida, que siempre lograba intimidar a cualquiera, pero no ésta vez, pues el ángel parecía muy confiado, tanto que su expresión aún no había cambiado.

—Veremos quién muere entonces, demonio – Fue su única respuesta, antes de sacar seguido de un suave destello, una larga espada blanca de único filo; una katana.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto y el desconocido ángel luchan por quién se queda con Hinata, sin embargo ella recobra el conocimiento y la batalla de un giro inesperado. Sasuke y Sakura siguen observando la curiosa pelea de Gai y Lee contra los Bryween, pero deciden intervenir para acabar con la disputa de una vez. Mientras que en el mundo de los ángeles, algo que todos ellos ignoran se teje desde las redes de su líder.

Próximo capítulo: Divina luz.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque me esforcé mucho en él, ya que comencé a escribirlo estando seca de ideas xD**

**¿Quién será el demonio misterioso que ha aparecido? (No sé para qué hago esta pregunta, ya sé que se dieron cuenta xD)**

**¿Quién será el ángel? (A que no saben)**

**¿Les han gustado los recuerdos de Naruto y Hinata?**

**¿Lee y Gai-sensei? ¿Qué papel tendrán en esta historia?**

**Bueno, pronto habrá respuestas para todo esto, por ahora, me despido ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Divina luz

¡Hola!

Bueno pues, primero que todo gracias por todos sus reviews, al parecer me he inspirado un poco con esta historia y esta vez no tardé un siglo en sacar la conti, aunque no sé que tan largo me haya quedado, en fin, espero que la disfruten, porque a partir de aquí, comenzarán a pasar cosas muy interesantes.

¡A leer!

_Luz… palabra que a muchos desconcierta por no entender su significado ¿Qué es la luz? ¿Es algo que podamos ver fácilmente? Lo único que sé, es que sin oscuridad, no hay luz._

**Capítulo 5: Divina luz**

Ira, era ira lo que sentía al ver a Hinata entre los brazos de ese ángel, a esa humana indefensa… No, a ese hermoso ángel, como el ángel de sus recuerdos, el que venía a él cada vez que vivía un acontecimiento familiar.

—Lo repetiré por última vez, suéltala y vete ahora mismo – Dijo Naruto decidido, alzando su espada y apuntándola en contra del ángel, pero éste no parecía intimidado ante sus amenazas, sólo le veía fijamente como si estuviera frente a cualquiera.

Aquella actitud tan petulante terminó por cabrear a Naruto, que no esperó un segundo para lanzarse en contra del ángel, rodeándose de energía oscura que destruyó un poco las paredes debido a su potencia, mientras sus alas negras aparecían en su espalda. El ser divino, mientras tanto, sólo dio un leve salto hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque de Naruto y saliendo del cuarto. Extendió sus emplumadas alas blancas y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba suspendido en el aire.

—Típico de los demonios, sólo piensan en atacar sin medir las consecuencias – Dijo con su rostro inexpresivo, observando los destrozos que había provocado Naruto, al tiempo que el rubio chasqueaba la lengua.

—Será mejor que te calles y me hagas caso de una vez, entrégame a esa humana – Volvió a advertir, con aún más ira recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo.

—¿Humana? – El ángel rió con gracia y sarcasmo, mirando a Hinata que aún seguía dormida entre sus brazos —. Es curioso, un ángel tan hermoso como ella… degradado a ser un simple humano, sólo por un demonio como tú.

Naruto se quedó en silencio ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto acababa de decir? No le había quedado claro del todo, pero no importaba ahora, lo único importante era rescatar a Hinata, porque si a ella le pasaba algo fallarían la misión, a pesar de que no sólo era eso lo que le importaba, sino que ella también.

—Será mejor que te calles y te prepares para pelear – Amenazó antes de abalanzarse en contra del ser de alas blancas, que en un rápido movimiento interceptó la espada de Naruto con su delgada katana y haciendo presión con un solo brazo era capaz de detener el ataque del rubio, que sostenía su espada con ambas manos —. _Rayos, es demasiado fuerte… _ - Pensó con enfado —. _Así que éste es el poder de un ángel._

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Afuera de aquel bar, estaban los cuatro sujetos extraños en frente de Gai y Lee, quienes les miraban, una fijamente y el otro desinteresado, pues se encontraba aún borracho y no sabía ni en donde estaba parado.

Mucha gente se había situado alrededor, para observar curiosos la pelea que estaba por darse. Sasuke y Sakura se confundían con la multitud.

—Sasuke-kun, esos dos sujetos… fluye un aura muy extraña desde sus cuerpos – Dijo Sakura, a pesar de que no era capaz de ver el aura de los demás seres como lo hacía Sasuke con sus ojos especiales, ella podía sentirlo, por algo era una de las mejores manipuladoras de energía en toda la orden.

—Lo sé – El azabache activó su técnica ocular, viendo a los dos sujetos que parecían sacados de algún circo de fenómenos. Podía ver una gran cantidad de energía circulando por todos sus cuerpos, como si fueran venas, era realmente interesante —. Nunca había visto algo así, tal parece que aún me quedan cosas por ver en este mundo – Sonrió quedamente.

Sakura sólo le miraba, con las mejillas sonrojadas y fascinada con lo guapo que se ponía cuando estaba así.

—_Sasuke-kun eres tan lindo, como quisiera violarte ahora mismo, pero no te puedo hipnotizar _– Pensó decepcionada, pues era verdad, con esa técnica ocular de Sasuke era imposible encantarlo con sus poderes de súcubo, él era inmune a eso.

—Es hora de ponernos serios, Lee – Dijo Gai, poniéndose en una pose de pelea bastante peculiar, en donde escondía uno de sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Los sujetos rieron al verlo, mientras que Lee al intentar hacer lo mismo, se paró destartaladamente.

—Que ridículos ¡Ya verán! – Gritó el hombre del hacha, lanzándose en contra de Gai, pero éste le esquivó de un solo salto, perdiéndose de su vista. Sasuke y Sakura miraron asombrados lo que acababa de pasar, porque ellos tampoco lograron captar aquel movimiento.

Por otro lado, Lee cayó de pronto al suelo, justo cuando el sujeto del machete parecía que iba a degollarlo, pero su ataque se quedó en el aire, pues el chico yacía dormido.

—¿Pero qué demonios? – Se preguntó desconcertado, se suponía que estaban en una pelea, pero él acababa de caer al suelo, derrotado —. Ja, que chico más patético, no aguanta un poco de alcohol.

Se acercó a pasos a Lee, dispuesto a acabarle enterrándole su espada, aún cuando él no podría reaccionar para esquivarlo ni bloquearlo, después de todo no le interesaba que estuviera indefenso. Sin embargo el filo de su arma jamás llegó a atravesarlo, porque cuando se dio cuenta el chico estaba recostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y deteniendo esa filosa hoja con sus dos manos desnudas.

—¿Q-que? – Se preguntó sorprendido, Lee parecía desmayado, pero por más fuerza que él ponía en su ataque no conseguía liberar su arma del agarre del chico —. ¿Qué rayos es este chico?

—_Interesante… _- Pensó Sasuke al ver aquello, mientras la gente alrededor aplaudía emocionada, no todos los días se armaba una pelea tan buena en las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, casi abandonado debido a lo escondido que se encontraba.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¡Explota! – Exclamó la chica con entusiasmo, dirigiendo sus poderes hacia el objeto de greda, que en efecto explotó y se quebró en pedazos, pero por alguna clase de efecto secundario debido a una mala ejecución de la técnica, su rostro terminó totalmente negro —. ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez fallé?

Bajó la cabeza con decepción, dejando que sus cabellos castaños taparan a sus ojos negros como la noche. No era una maga buena, siempre cometía torpezas y era por eso que su sensei se rendía muy fácil con ella, al igual que su compañera la menospreciaba.

—Siempre termino arruinándolo ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala?

—Eres una tonta, Matsuri – Le dijo la chica de largo cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su mano hacia el otro jarrón de greda, que destruyó incluso sin recitar el conjuro —. Así es como se hace, concéntrate más.

—Pero Ino, yo no soy tan buena como tú… - Se decepcionó la joven, volviendo a bajar la mirada. En ese instante su compañera le miró con enojo ¿Cómo podía ser así de débil?

—¡Eres la hija directa de un poderoso ángel! – Le recordó con cierta envidia en su tono de voz, pues no podía evitarlo, Matsuri podría dar mucho más de sí si se lo propusiera, pero siempre se rendía tan fácil. Ella era –tal y como lo acababa de gritar- la hija de un ángel, un majestuoso ángel que se había sacrificado luchando contra uno de los legendarios demonios de las colas, dejándola a ella al cuidado de los humanos de esa academia para magos, pero Matsuri nunca se esforzaba por mejorar y eso enfurecía a Ino, quién envidiaba su linaje, pues ella descendía de demonios, que habían estado en su familia hace siglos, no era nada tan directo como la castaña.

Matsuri por su parte le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Tal vez es por eso que todos esperan demasiado de mí! – Exclamó en voz alta, era la primera vez que gritaba de esa manera, pero ya no podía más —. ¡Odio ser la hija de un ángel, lo odio! – Y una vez dicho esto, la joven saltó por la ventana de aquel piso número treinta, de la alta torre de la academia "Konoha" para magos.

—¡Matsuri! – Ino se acercó a la ventana, asustada porque pensó que ella acababa de matarse, sin embargo lo que vio le sorprendió. Matsuri tenía dos enormes alas de luz blanca en su espalda y, con ellas se había ido volando muy lejos, hacia aquel oscuro bosque de donde se decía que nadie podía regresar —. ¡Matsuri, no vayas! – Pero fue inútil, ella no alcanzaba a oírle.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Lanzó una bala hecha de energía que parecía electricidad con su arma de color plateado, pulverizando la cabeza de su enemigo de un solo y certero golpe. A veces prefería atacarlos de lejos con ese revólver que tomarse la molestia de acercarse a ellos para cortarlos con su espada. Eran tan insignificantes y diminutos que no representaban un mayor reto para alguien como él, el número dos.

—Que basura – Susurró, cerrando sus ojos aguamarina. En ese momento fue que escuchó un grito ensordecedor, era la voz de una chica. Sintió la presencia de demonios, pero no eran clase F, sino E, un poco más fuertes pero igual de inútiles —. Más basura que cazar – Esbozó una leve sonrisa sanguinaria, alzando sus alas negras para volar a toda velocidad hacia donde había sentido aquella energía.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Miró con sus ojos blandos como dos lunas a aquella imagen que tenía en frente. Un poderoso y majestuoso ángel de imponentes alas blancas y emplumadas, cabello rubio y ojos excepcionalmente azules, chocaba su espada blanca contra la negra de un demonio, una figura oscura, de cabello negro y potentes ojos con un destello tan rojo como el fuego, con dos alas negras de plumas como las de un cuervo y una sonrisa sardónica.

Era la imagen de la ya tan conocida guerra santa, demonios versus ángeles, oscuridad y luz enfrentadas la una contra la otra. Un enorme y maravilloso mural dentro de un gran palacio de paredes blancas.

—Siempre, desde el principio de los tiempos, desde que se han creado todas las cosas de este mundo, el bien y el mal han mantenido una constante lucha por el poder, por la supervivencia – Habló, aunque parecía estar solo en ese inmenso lugar, en realidad sabía que estaba siendo escuchado por otra persona, uno de los suyos —. Las leyes de nuestra especie son duras e irreflexivas, no puede perdonarse a quién ose quebrantarlas.

—Fue por eso que la condenaste – Dijo una voz, una voz suave, masculina, pero triste —. ¿No podías perdonarla incluso aunque era tu propia hija? – Cuestionó, ésta vez con cierta ira.

—Incluso si se trata de un lazo de sangre, quién rompa nuestras leyes debe ser castigado, es por eso que ella pagó con su vida el haberse involucrado con un demonio, con nuestro enemigo.

—¿No se supone que los ángeles debemos amar a cada criatura que exista en el mundo? Los demonios están incluidos – Rebatió.

—¡Para nada! – Exclamó furioso, por tan sólo unos segundos su serena expresión se volvió casi tan aterradora como la de un cruel ser del infierno —. ¡Los demonios son… son destrucción, son muerte! ¡Ellos no pueden ser perdonados por los ángeles! – Se volteó, impasible —. Aunque ahora nos encontremos en una tregua para asegurar el bienestar de este planeta, la guerra santa nunca cesará, nunca dejaremos de ser enemigos de los demonios, ni ellos de nosotros.

—Hiashi-sama… - Susurró bajando la mirada. De verdad esperaba obtener más que las misas respuestas de siempre, pero sabía que nada cambiaría, ni tampoco había nada que hacer respecto a su prima, ella ya estaba muerta, condenada al sufrimiento eterno por haber amado a un demonio.

—Neji, regresa a tu lugar y deja de cuestionarme, te he dicho, por el momento la tregua continua, pero tarde o temprano volverá a estallar una gran guerra y los demonios serán despiadados, no importa lo que pase, no debemos ser indulgentes.

—Comprendo – Dijo el ángel más joven, haciendo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse volando.

—Los jóvenes como tú aún creen que la guerra se puede evitar, pero es algo que está marcado en nuestro destino como representaciones de ambos lados de la balanza – Cerró sus ojos con expresión de tranquilidad, a pesar de estar hablando de un futuro tan terrible, algo que podría volver a traer destrucción.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Golpeó una vez más su espada contra la del ángel, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, no lograba hacerle el menor daño y ya se estaba impacientando. No entendía por qué querían llevarse con ellos a Hinata, pero estaba seguro de una cosa y esa era que no podía permitir que se la llevasen.

—Maldito, suéltala de una vez.

El ángel esbozó una leve sonrisa, tal vez un tanto sardónica, sínica.

—Es curioso que una criatura como tú, que viene desde el mismo infierno sea capaz de llamarme maldito, cuando los malditos son todos ustedes, los que han sido condenados por todos sus pecados.

—¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros? – Naruto sintió como una intensa ira se apoderaba de su ser, el estar siendo insultado por un ángel no era nada agradable, su presencia le repugnaba, no podía comprender a un ser tan lleno de luz, pero con una mirada tan fría como el hielo, era contradictorio —. Ustedes, los ángeles, no son más que criaturas que creen tener todo el favor de Dios, ser sus hijos, los que lo escuchan, pero ¿En donde está su Dios entonces?

El ángel guardó silencio por un momento, aquella pregunta nunca antes le había sido formulada y debía reconocer que en todos sus años de existencia, jamás había visto al creador, nunca sus ojos habían sido dignos de su figura.

—¿Los ves? Ni siquiera le conoces, porque él les ha abandonado a su suerte, en cambio nuestro señor… él sigue a nuestro lado – Aseguró el demonio de cabellos dorados. El ángel le observó, aún en silencio, notando de pronto como aquellos ojos azules comenzaban a destellar de un fuerte rojo sangre. Parecían más furiosos, mucho más salvajes que antes, era la mirada de un auténtico demonio, de una criatura venida directamente del inframundo —. Te lo diré sólo una vez más, suelta a Hinata en este instante.

—No lo haré, y menos si un demonio como tú me lo ordena – Respondió pragmático, sin embargo su expresión calmada desapareció al ver como Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía de su vista, para aparecer detrás de él segundos después. De no haber antepuesto su espada, seguramente habría sido cortado en dos, sin embargo ésta vez no era capaz de contener la fuerza del demonio, desde que sus ojos había adoptado ese color parecía tener aún más poder que antes.

—_Ignis_ – Pronunció Naruto, y al instante de hacerlo, su espada se vio rodeada por llamas que subieron hasta tocar la mano del ángel, quemándola, por lo que éste debió alejarse para no ser afectado un poco más.

—Ya veo, magia negra, puedes controlar los elementos ¿No es verdad? Pero aún así no me vencerás, la creación es nuestra, los demonios sólo pueden destruir – De pronto, agitó sus alas y una enorme ventisca se lanzó en contra de Naruto, el cual no trató de esquivarla, pero al ser tocado se dio cuenta de que le había subestimado, pues realmente había fuerza en ese ataque.

El poder de ese ataque fue tan fuerte que Naruto inevitablemente fue mandado lejos, chocando contra una pared que se hizo añicos. El ángel sonrió, empuñando con más voluntad su espada blanca y dispuesto a destrozar con ella al demonio que había osado desafiarle.

—Este será tu fin – Sentenció, antes de lanzarse en contra de Naruto, planeando clavarle el filo de su arma directo en el corazón.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Cada vez que lanzaba un ataque era esquivado con un gracioso movimiento por parte de Lee, cosa que de verdad le estaba cabreando, ya estaba cansado de ese mocoso.

—Ya basta, estoy harto de que un simple humano como tú se esté burlando de mí de esta manera – Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza mientras desprendían un aura negra y mortífera desde sus espaldas. Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron alerta y, de un momento a otro, aquellos cuatro hombres tomaron horrendas formas de demonio, con pieles oscuras, alas de murciélago y un par de cuernos negros en sus cabezas. Eran todos muy parecidos, aunque se diferenciaban en el tono de su piel.

—Es hora de comer – Dijo uno de ellos, con una voz terrorífica.

Al verlos la gente comenzó a huir, no quería ser devorados por esas bestias. Pronto la calle estaba vacía, sólo estaban los demonios, los dos hombres vestidos de verde y Sasuke junto a Sakura, que no se habían movido de su lugar, mostrando expresiones serias.

—Así que finalmente se muestran en su verdadera forma – Dijo Gai, volviendo a su pose de batalla, mientras que su alumno Lee se levantaba del suelo algo aturdido —. Lee, al fin has despertado.

—¿Qué pasó Gai-sensei? – Preguntó el chico confundido. Volteó la mirada y notó a los cuatro demonios con sed de sangre, mirándole fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando —. Veo que es hora de pelear.

Uno de los demonios se lanzó en contra de los dos, pero ambos vieron asombrados como un montón de pétalos de cerezo les rodeaban, para que a los segundos después el demonio que se veía dispuesto a atacarles, se desintegrara en el aire. Frente a sus ojos apareció la elegante figura de otro demonio, una demonesa, una súcubo.

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero no creo que pudiesen ganarle – Dijo la chica de cabello rosa, quien era observada atentamente por el humano más joven —. Han dado una buena pelea, sin embargo dos humanos no son rivales para un grupo de demonios.

Sakura alzó su espada y al instante los tres demonios restantes trataron de huir, sabían de quién se trataba, ella era una cazadora de los de clase baja, los mataría sin duda alguna, lo mejor era correr de ahí, pero al darse la vuelta sólo oyeron una palabra antes de desaparecer.

—Fulgor – Susurró Sasuke, haciendo que un relámpago cayera encima de los tres demonios, desapareciéndoles al instante. Después de eso una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, los dos humanos no dejaban de verle sorprendidos.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Estaba asustada, pensó que iba a morir, que aquellas horrendas criaturas la devorarían, pero eso no sucedió, justo cuando estaba resignada a dejar este mundo, oyó un fuerte sonido, como un disparo. Volteó la mirada y sus ojos negros se encontraron con la mirada más enigmática y maravillosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

A simple vista parecía un ser humano, un chico muy apuesto, de no ser por esas imponentes alas negras que se desprendían desde su espalda, alas de oscuridad, al parecer no tangibles, pero igualmente hermosas y atrayentes.

Era un auténtico demonio, de los más poderosos.

Él también parecía mirarla fijamente, quizás preguntándose que haría una chica como ella en medio de aquel tenebroso bosque infestado de demonios, tal vez planeando devorarla como iban a hacerlo los otros, o incluso sólo pensando en lo insignificante que era un ser humano como ella.

—Y-yo… - Trató de hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz profunda y grave del demonio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó, en tono demandante pero sereno, tal vez demasiado sereno como para tratarse de un demonio, sin embargo ella podía sentirlo, podía percibir esa oscuridad en su corazón, el ambiente estaba pesado y un intenso frío recorría su espalda, pero a pesar de todas las historias que había oído sobre los despiadadas que eran aquellas criaturas, aunque hace sólo unos segundos tenía miedo de demonios mucho menores que él, ahora no estaba asustada, él acababa de salvarle la vida, sería un poco ilógico que lo hubiera hecho y después se la arrebatara, incluso para alguien como él.

—Yo… huí de mi hogar… no sé como pasó, pero en unos minutos me encontraba aquí, perdida – Respondió, bajando la mirada, pues de alguna manera sentía que se perdía en un profundo mar, mientras más observaba esos ojos.

El demonio, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marchar, ya había acabado con sus presas y no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

—Espera… - Lo llamó de pronto la chica, deteniendo sus pasos con esa suave voz —. ¿No vas a… matarme? – Inquirió, soltando algunas lágrimas por el temor a quedarse ahí, perdida en un lugar tan oscuro y tenebroso. El demonio se volteó, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No eres mi enemiga, ni tampoco mi presa, la verdad es que para mí no eres nada – Contestó, volviendo a caminar para alejarse, pero nuevamente ella se lo impidió.

—¡Espera! – Gritó desesperada —. No me dejes aquí, por favor… ayúdame a salir… no quiero morir en este lugar tan horrible.

—No deberías rogar la ayuda de un demonio, podría traicionarte y matarte en cualquier momento – Dijo en forma despiadada, con frialdad, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Acabas de decir que no soy nada para ti ¿Por qué te tomarías la molestia de acabar conmigo? – Razonó la castaña, logrando ganar la pequeña contienda. Entonces el pelirrojo se volteó, haciendo desaparecer sus alas, mirándola.

—Dime como te llamas – Ordenó.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Matsuri… - Respondió algo intimidada —. ¿Y tú?

—Gaara – Fue todo lo que dijo. No sabía por qué, pero ese demonio sentía que a partir de este momento su existencia cambiaría, recordando unas palabras que hace tiempo había recibido de un demonio legendario; El Oráculo.

"_Encontrarás en tu camino, de la mano de una simple humana, una luz que lo cambiará todo"_

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sólo bastaban un par de centímetros para acabar con el demonio, estaba a punto de matarle, cuando de pronto algo le detuvo. El ángel miró a la joven que sostenía con fuerza con uno de sus brazos, ella acababa de abrir sus ojos y éstos, ya no eran más celestes, ahora poseían un color perla increíblemente bello, pero también poderoso.

—No puede ser – Dijo el ángel, soltándola, pero Hinata no cayó al suelo, siguió flotando en el aire —. Esto no puede pasar ¡Tú no puedes despertar!

Naruto lentamente recuperó la conciencia, encontrándose con una imagen que lo impactó. Hinata estaba volando, dos inmensas alas de luz se extendían en su espalda, tenía los ojos plateados y todo su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, era una luz tan maravillosa y divina que era incluso capaz de deslumbrar la visión de un demonio, su cuerpo completo estaba vibrando de admiración.

—H-Hinata… - Murmuró por lo bajo, observando como la chica –que parecía seguir inconsciente- alzaba sus manos hacia aquel ángel, que ahora parecía perturbado, temblando del miedo.

—No lo vuelvas a tocar – Dijo con su voz dulce, llena de bondad, pero a la vez conteniendo una sutil amenaza, capaz de erizar la piel del ser más poderoso del mundo. En una de sus manos se materializó una hermosa espada blanca, y fue en ese instante que Naruto lo comprendió.

El ángel de sus recuerdos no era otra que Hinata.

—Eras tú… de verdad eras tú… - Dijo aún estupefacto. Sólo pudo ver como el cuerpo de la –ahora- Hinata ángel desprendía una luz cegadora, que pareció detener el tiempo y el espacio, todo se había vuelto silencio.

Continuara…

Avance:

La batalla contra el ángel finalmente ha terminado, pero al despertar, Hinata no recuerda nada de lo que ha sucedido. Naruto está desconcertado, al fin sabe que él y Hinata se conocieron, pero no recuerda exactamente como, sin embargo existe una manera de averiguarlo, pero es muy arriesgada. Sasuke y Sakura hablan con los misteriosos hombres, descubriendo al fin su procedencia, para luego volver a reunirse con Naruto y Hinata, pero aún les aguardan más problemas por el camino, mientras, el nuevo demonio decide ayudar a la humana sin saber lo que les espera.

Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos perdidos.

…..

Bien, creo que ya fue mucha información para sus cabezas, y eso que todavía falta mucho jojo. Por cierto, las palabras citadas por Naruto y Sasuke para sus hechizos (por si alguien no sabe) están en latín, y significan "Fuego" y "Relámpago" respectivamente.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y por si desean saberlo, incluiré un poco de los ángeles y demonios famosos en la mitología ¿No suena divertido? xD

Bueno, bye bye ^^


	6. Recuerdos perdidos

**¡Hola!**

**Uf, por fin he podido avanzar un poco con esta historia, la verdad siempre que abría el documento me veía estancada en lo mismo, pero creo que este capítulo en cierto modo me ha quedado decente, me ha gustado sobre todo la parte final, supongo que muchos esperaban una escena como esa ¿No? Si quieren saber de que hablo, léanla xD**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

…

_Instinto asesino, un encuentro que podría cambiar dos destinos, hacer convivir a dos mundos totalmente opuestos, encontrando en aquel punto, un nuevo amanecer para ambos._

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos perdidos**

Cuando la luz al fin se disipó, permitiéndole a Naruto recobrar la vista, sólo pudo ver al ángel que le atacaba sentado sobre la tierra del suelo, con expresión desencajada y temblando del miedo. Naruto miró entonces a Hinata, pero la encontró desmayada, sin sus alas, como una humana común y corriente.

—H-Hinata… –susurró débilmente, aún impactado por todo lo que acababa de ver ¿Qué rayos había sucedido en ese lugar?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Lee puso su expresión seria en el rostro, mientras que Gai simplemente se mantenía firme en su posición, sin moverse para nada.

—Ya veo que ustedes son demonios –dijo el mayor, con seriedad. Sasuke asintió, mirándole sin inmutarse, no era tan difícil darse cuenta de su identidad, a pesar de que para un humano normal era imposible ver el aura de otros seres, se podía sentir desde lejos su oscuridad, y añadiendo el hecho de que Gai y Lee no eran muy normales y de que acababa de usar una de sus técnicas frente a ellos, no había nada que esconder.

—¿Y ustedes que son? –interrogó sin rodeos.

Nuevamente el mayor frunció el ceño, algo preocupado.

—Somos simples humanos, que hemos dedicado nuestras vidas al entrenamiento ninja –respondió sincera y cortésmente.

—¿Ninja? –cuestionó Sakura, sonriendo —. Veo que ese tipo de cosas aún existen, yo pensaba que los ninjas habían desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo –habló dudosa, llevándose una mano al mentón y moviendo su cola de un lado al otro como si fuera un felino, sin darse cuenta de que eso llamaba bastante la atención del sujeto más joven, que la quedó mirando embelesado —. ¿Tú que opinas, Sasuke-kun?

—Opino que busquemos a Naruto y a la chica y nos vayamos de una vez –respondió, bajando los hombros, para luego mirar con sus penetrantes ojos negros a los dos humanos —. Son bastante buenos para ser simples humanos.

—Y ustedes bastante amables para ser demonios –dijo Gai.

—Hmp –fue todo lo que exclamó el azabache, notando de pronto la mirada casi hipnotizada que tenía ese tal Lee, el cual no dejaba de ver a Sakura —. ¿Eh?

De un momento a otro, el chico de verde tomó las dos manos de la demonio peli rosa, observándola con devoción.

—¡Oh, hermosa flor de cerezo! ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¡Te protegeré hasta la muerte!

—¡¿Qué? –gritó la chica sorprendida, alejándose de inmediato del pelinegro, que aún así no dejaba de mirarla como si ella fuese algo más que una diosa. Definitivamente acababa de caer rendido ante sus encantos de súcubo y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello —. ¡N-ni de coña me casaría con alguien tan raro como tú! –abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello —. ¡Sólo lo haría con Sasuke-kun!

—¡S-suéltame!

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Cómo dices? –preguntó alarmado, observando a la chica que se encontraba igual de asustada que él —. ¿Ella se ha ido al bosque? No puede ser… eso quiere decir que ya no podrá regresar…

—¡Asuma-sensei, hay que buscarla! –decía Ino con preocupación, después de todo sentía que esto era su culpa, que Matsuri hubiera huido de esa manera definitivamente fue producto de que ella le gritara de esa manera, por eso ahora ella podía estar en peligro —. _Además… esas alas… _–pensó consternada, pues nunca antes las había visto.

—Yo opino que hay que dejarla ser… –habló un tipo que estaba sentado en un rincón. A simple vista tenía la apariencia de un vago, con el cabello plateado despeinado, la boca tapada como si se tratara de un delincuente y ropas que más bien parecían de algún mendigo. Comía tranquilamente de un plato de fideos instantáneos, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano leía una especie de libro de dudosa reputación. Se trataba del director de la escuela.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado Kakashi? –le regañó el hombre castaño; Asuma —. ¡Matsuri podría morir!

—No lo creo –dijo el peli plata despreocupado —. Matsu-chan es una mala maga, pero tiene grandes habilidades que ella misma desconoce, además… –de pronto bajó su libro y su expresión de volvió una de completa seriedad, algo que podía estremecer a cualquiera —. Oráculo ha hablado.

—¿O-Oráculo…? –mencionó sorprendido Asuma, aunque Ino –quien seguía ahí- no entendía a que se referían —. ¿Desde cuando Oráculo…?

—Desde que ella nació, ha sido su destino –intervino el director, aún serio —. Es la única que tiene la llave de aquella magia perdida, ha sido un legado de su padre ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Asuma bajó la mirada sin responder, dejando en claro que entendía perfectamente la situación. Lo que Kakashi estaba tratando de decir era que no la buscarían, porque ella tenía un destino mucho más importante que cumplir, uno que pondría fin a la guerra desatada hace años entre el bien y el mal, y ese camino sería de la mano de un ángel y un demonio.

La luz y la oscuridad traerían el equilibrio que hace tiempo se había perdido.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Nuevamente la miró entre sus brazos, pero ella seguía dormida como un tronco. Estaban volando en busca de sus camaradas, sin embargo Naruto no lograba relajarse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

El ángel de sus recuerdos era Hinata, estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero no entendía que fue lo que tuvo que ver con ella ¿Qué había pasado durante ese periodo de tiempo que fue borrado de su memoria? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

—¿Por qué…? –se cuestionó, molesto.

—Hmm –comenzó a balbucear la chica, apretando sus párpados y entreabriendo sus labios. Naruto la miró atentamente y notó como empezaba a despertar, lo que lo inquietó. Quería hablar con ella y preguntarle si recordaba algo de lo sucedido en ese tiempo, así que descendió hasta el pueblo nuevamente, dejándola sentada sobre el césped que había ahí.

—Hey, Hinata… –la llamó. No solía llamarla por su nombre, pero sería ridículo seguir diciéndole humana, puesto que estaba más que claro que ella no lo era ni por lejos. Se trataba de un auténtico ángel, por más que le costara negarlo.

—¿N-Naruto-kun? –susurró la chica, abriendo por fin sus ojos. Observó al demonio frente a ella y sus mejillas inmediatamente se tiñeron de rojo, como toda una chica enamorada, lo que hizo aparecer una gotita en la cabeza del rubio al notarlo —. ¿Q-qué pasó?

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

—¿Eh?

Naruto la miró fijamente entonces, dispuesto a preguntar qué era lo que hacía Hinata en sus recuerdos perdidos. Entonces, habló.

—Hinata… ¿Por qué tu estás…? –de pronto se vio interrumpido al sentir la presencia de Sasuke y Sakura acercándose, los cuales descendieron del cielo, posándose junto a ellos. El rubio les miró y se dio cuenta de que la chica venía colgada del cuello del azabache, el cual –para variar- se veía muy molesto.

—Vámonos –ordenó, quitándose de encima a la peli rosa y extendiendo sus alas negras de oscuridad. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie con seriedad y se acercó a Sasuke, dispuesto a contarle lo sucedido con Hinata, pero cuando iba a hacerlo miró a la chica que aún estaba algo mareada y miraba a todos lados confundida.

—Por cierto, Naruto-kun… ¿No estábamos en medio del centro del pueblo?

El rubio la miró con sorpresa en ese momento. No podía creerlo, Hinata había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido, no recordaba haberse transformado en un ángel y haberle hecho frente al otro ángel que venía dispuesto a llevársela. No recordaba que ella era el ángel que estuvo antes en su vida.

¿Qué podría hacer entonces para conocer todas las respuestas? ¿Cómo conseguirlas?

—Sasuke, ante de ir a la torre del cielo, necesito ir a otra parte –habló con decisión, mientras el demonio azabache sólo le miraba confundido.

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a Oráculo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Sakura, que tampoco podía creer que Naruto quisiera ir a ver a aquel legendario demonio, ese que tenía todas las respuestas, pero que, por supuesto, no decía nada de a gratis ¿Qué asunto tendría Naruto con él?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Miró nuevamente la espalda de aquel demonio tan imponente, el cual en ningún momento se había volteado a verla, desde que la sacó de aquel oscuro lugar. Era como si le permitiera el honor de caminar detrás de sus pasos, así se sentía Matsuri, pero eso no le importaba.

Era la primera vez que veía a un demonio de verdad, uno de la clase alta. No podía parar de admirar su belleza, pues, para ser una criatura del infierno era realmente apuesto. Aunque sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran esos maravillosos ojos gélidos que no demostraban ninguna emoción, pero a la vez se veían solitarios.

—Etto… –la chica habló débilmente, puesto que ya llevaban muchas horas caminando y ni siquiera sabía a donde iban —. ¿Dónde vamos, Gaara-san?

—No te he dado permiso de dirigirte a mí por mi nombre –habló el pelirrojo, sin mirarla nuevamente y como lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose apenada.

—Perdón, lo siento… demonio-san…

Una venita se marcó en la sien del pelirrojo, en realidad esa forma de llamarle le agradaba mucho menos que la anterior.

—T-te doy permiso de llamarme Gaara –habló sin más —. Ahora, dime que quieres.

—¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? –preguntó la castaña, acelerando un poco sus pasos para llegar al lado de él, mirándole con curiosidad con sus enormes ojos negros, tan brillante y a la vez hipnotizantes.

—Vamos donde un amigo mío, quiero que me diga si eres tú lo que he estado buscando.

Aquella respuesta confundió aún más a la joven, pero no pudo ni preguntar a que se refería el demonio con eso, porque al mirar al frente fue cegada por una enorme y blanca luz. Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho y al mirar nuevamente, notó que acababan de salir de ese oscuro bosque y ahora se encontraban en las afueras, pero esa salida era totalmente opuesta a donde se encontraba la academia de magia, lo que quería decir que había cruzado el bosque por completo para salir del otro lado.

Volteó a ver al demonio entonces, dándose cuenta de que él alzaba sus enormes alas negras, las cuales parecían las alas de un murciélago. Eran realmente majestuosas.

Por primera vez se fijó en como estaba vestido, con una camisa de mangas cortas en color blanco, un saco sin mangas encima de ésta, de color entre gris y negro y dentro de éste se podía ver una corbata azul, que estaba algo cubierta por una bufanda delgada de color café claro. Los pantalones de tela eran del mismo color que el saco y sus zapatos eran de un tono azul muy oscuro, con correas atravesándolos para cerrarlos. Además, de su cuello colgaba un pendiente negro.

—Vamos –ordenó, tomándola por la cintura y haciendo que se sonrojara. Entonces, voló sin más, llevándose con él a esa chica.

No era que soliera tomar a humanos como mascota o cena, pero desde que la vio a ella tuvo la impresión de que era ese ser del que Oráculo le había hablado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso, hace sólo unos quince años, le dijo que esa persona había aparecido en la tierra y que pronto la conocería. Al mirar a esa jovencita podía deducir fácilmente su edad, y si ella era el destino que estaba buscando más le valía protegerlo a toda costa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Estaba de rodillas frente a su amo, el señor de los ángeles del clan Hyûga, el cual le miraba despectivamente.

—Perdóneme señor –se disculpó el ángel de cabellos negros, con sus ojos cerrados y temiendo el recibir una gran reprimenda por haber fallado en su misión —. Nunca pensé que ella despertaría sus poderes.

—Está bien, Sai –respondió el ángel, tan calmado que hasta sorprendía —. Es obvio que no podrías contra ella si despertaba sus poderes –reconoció, cerrando sus ojos perlas —. El poder de Hinata es incluso capaz de sobrepasar al mío, por eso no debe despertar, traería la destrucción de este mundo.

—¿Lo dice usted por el demonio? –preguntó el ángel confundido, no entendía como el poder de un ángel podría traer la destrucción de su mundo, cuando se suponía que debía ser todo lo contrario, que alguien como Hinata traería la paz, pues era un ser celestial.

—Así es –afirmó Hiashi, poniéndose de pie para contemplar nuevamente la magnífica imagen de la guerra santa que adornaba las paredes de su residencia —. Ella es un ángel, pero creía en que los demonios no son nuestros enemigos, si alguien como ella llegase a sobrepasarme, todo se volvería un caos, la guerra terminaría pero con ello el mundo encontraría su final absoluto.

—Ya veo –dijo el ángel llamado Sai, quien se puso de pie y desapareció. Una facultad que los ángeles poseían y los hacían superiores a los demonios, a parte de su cegadora luz, era el poder transportarse a cualquier parte del mundo en cosa de segundos, sin embargo, aunque ello les diera ventaja, no podían decir que tenían la guerra ganada.

Hace al menos cincuenta años había comenzado a expandirse la pandemia demoníaca. Los demonios de bajo rango infectaban a humanos y otros les devoraban, creando un desequilibrio entre el mundo tangible y espiritual, que requirió de la cooperación de los ángeles y de los demonios de alto calibre para acabar con la "plaga", así fue que se ordenó el exterminio de todo demonio de clase inferior a B, siendo éstos y la misma clase A los únicos con derecho a permanecer en la tierra. No obstante, la "plaga" también había atacado a los ángeles, matando a una gran cantidad de ellos y aunque en fuerza eran superiores a los demonios, hoy mismo, en número estaban en una gran desventaja, sólo los más fuertes habían logrado sobrevivir al desastre.

De este modo las fuerzas entre ambos bandos se habían equilibrado y se decidió tener un tiempo de tregua, el cual hasta ahora había durado cuarenta y cinco años.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

La noche había llegado casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Ambos estaban agotados después de tan largo viaje y encima no habían podido comer nada gracias al escándalo en aquel bar. El bosque de noche era tremendamente tenebroso, sobre todo para el joven Lee, quien se abrazaba a sí mismo ante las tétricas sombras producidas por la luz de la luna proyectada sobre las ramas de los árboles.

—Gai-sensei… ¿Usted cree que falte mucho para llegar? –preguntó algo friolento, observando como su maestro miraba al frente con seriedad, sin responderle, hasta que de pronto sonrió.

—¡Lo veo Lee! –anunció emocionado, sin esperar un segundo más para correr hacia ese lugar, que quedaba escondido entre los árboles, en medio de un claro en aquel oscuro bosque.

Al llegar, divisaron la gran torre de la escuela de magia "Konoha", que se alzaba majestuosa ante sus ojos. Gai corrió hacia el interior con alegría, quería llegar ahí y saludar a todos sus conocidos, así como a su mayor rival. Estaba emocionado después de regresar de tan largo viaje de más de dos años y lo único que quería era saludar a la pequeña mitad ángel que él mismo dejó una vez al cuidado del director de la escuela.

—¡Kakashi! –exclamó, entrando a la oficina del nombrado sin siquiera pedir permiso primero. Lo encontró leyendo un libro de portada celeste, el cual, éste escondió apenas se vio descubierto —. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, mi rival Kakashi!

—Oh, Gai –saludó el peli plata en forma casual, la verdad ni le impresionaba verlo después de dos años, era como si nada anormal estuviera pasando —. ¿Cómo va? Veo que te creció el cabello –dijo desinteresadamente, volviendo a su lectura (no le importaba lo que Gai pensara al verle leer ese tipo de cosas).

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado, Kakashi? –le regañó —. ¡¿No ves que acabo de llegar?

—Sí, sí, eso veo –volvió a hablar el hombre sin darle importancia —. Que bonito día, ¿no?

Gai estaba cabreándose, odiaba la actitud tan cool de Kakashi, siempre le ignoraba, hiciera lo que hiciera. Alzó su puño y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a reclamar, fue empujado por la puerta que acababa de abrirse a su espalda, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose el rostro.

—¡¿Dónde está Matsuri-chan? –exclamó Lee, quien acababa de entrar en la oficina del director, el hombre que anteriormente se había hecho cargo de él. Lee había crecido soñando con ser un gran mago, pero desgraciadamente no tenía aptitudes para eso, por esa razón había decidido tomar como tutor a Gai-sensei y convertirse en un ninja —. Kakashi-san, quisiera ver a mi amiga ¿Dónde está? –insistió con entusiasmo.

—Ella no está –dijo Kakashi, aún leyendo el libro como si nada.

—¿Cómo que no esta? –inquirió Gai, recuperando la compostura en cuanto se puso de pie, pero aún no se quitaba la mano del rostro, aquel golpe le había dolido como los mil demonios.

—No, ella se ha ido volando por la ventana –fue la respuesta de Kakashi, que seguía viéndose despreocupado, sin embargo, entre las páginas de su libro, podía observarse una especie de pantalla de magia, en donde estaba viendo a la hija del ángel, caminar al lado de un demonio.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Disculpa, Gaara-san –llamó la chica algo cohibida, ese demonio era demasiado callado y ella se estresaba cuando guardaba silencio por demasiado tiempo, era tan aburrido ir con alguien así, sin embargo, se veía que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no sabía por qué —. ¿Podrías decirme cuanto falta para que lleguemos donde ese amigo tuyo?

Gaara no respondió.

Esa actitud era tan cabrona que la castaña tenía ganas de saltarle encima y darle una paliza, si no fuera porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría muerta en menos de dos segundos; ella no era nada comparada con aquel ser del infierno.

—Am, Gaara-san… Etto… ¿Al menos podría saber por qué me traes contigo? –insistió, a ver si lograba sacarle aunque sea una palabra, pero nuevamente el demonio no dijo nada —. Gaara-san… si no es mucha molestia quisiera irme y…

—¿Podrías callarte de una vez? –habló al fin el pelirrojo, deteniéndose frente a una construcción en ruinas, la cual dejó sorprendida a la castaña, ya que en la entrada, había grabado en piedra un león cabalgando sobre un caballo, tenía cola de serpiente y además llevaba dos víboras en sus manos. Era una imagen bastante impresionante —. Llegamos –anunció sin más.

Matsuri miró sorprendida ese lugar. ¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron yendo hacia unas ruinas abandonadas? ¿Qué clase de juego era este?

—No entiendo –susurró para sí.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Era cerca de la media noche cuando llegaron a las ruinas de Orias, el lugar que todo el mundo creía abandonado, o al menos la parte humana, pues los demonios sabían muy bien que ahí habitaba aquel que todo lo sabe, el demonio de la adivinación; Oráculo u Orias.

—Es maravilloso –dijo Hinata al observar el grabado que estaba sobre la entrada, el león montando al caballo era simplemente majestuoso ante sus ojos, tan acostumbrados a la simple vida humana.

—Entremos –dijo Naruto con aplomo, sin embargo antes de dar un paso Sasuke le detuvo.

—¿Qué vas a hablar con él? –quiso saber en tono demandante, ya que para hablar con Oráculo había que tener una poderosa razón, sino éste ni siquiera se molestaba en atenderles, además, si no había algo que dar a cambio, él no hablaría.

—Eso es un asunto mío –respondió e rubio, mirando de reojo a la ángel, que sólo seguía observando las ruinas frente a sus ojos. De un momento a otro, Naruto se acercó a la entrada, la cual estaba derrumbada en su mayoría, pero de una patada movió una gran roca y detrás de ésta, apareció una entrada que dejaba ver unas largas escaleras, así como también las velas iluminando el pasaje. El rubio se adentró y Sasuke –entornando los ojos– no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, así como lo hicieron Sakura y Hinata.

Después de que los cuatro se adentraron, el pasaje secreto volvió a cerrarse como por arte de magia.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

_Ella estaba sentada en aquel enorme claro del bosque, tocando el agua clara con la punta de sus dedos y sonriendo con parsimonia ante la belleza del paisaje. Amaba la naturaleza, el cielo tan azul, el pasto tan verde, el agua tan cristalina. Podía oír el cantar de los pájaros y la brisa suave y fresca golpeando su rostro._

_Sus grandes alas caían armoniosamente sobre el suelo, dejando libre su largo cabello negro azulado, el cual se alzaba con el viento que la rodeaba, al igual que los pliegues de su vestido blanco._

_Su piel era tan suave como la brisa, y sus ojos perlados le daban la apariencia de todo un ser divino, pues era exactamente eso lo que ella era._

_Toda esa tranquilidad era perfecta, hasta que de pronto su dulce expresión cambió por una seria, en cuanto esa horrible presencia se sintió cerca de ella._

—_Sal inmediatamente –ordenó._

_Él estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto. Había ido a cazar Bryween, cuando la observó sentada en el claro. Era tan hermosa… jamás pensó que un ángel pudiera deslumbrarle de esa manera, pero entonces, cuando la oyó nombrarlo con ese desprecio, se dio cuenta de que simplemente había sido seducido por su majestuosidad, igual que cualquier otra criatura al ver a un ser celestial como ese._

_Llevó las manos a su espada, observando como ese bello ángel hacía lo mismo. Le mataría… así obtendría la preciosa y valiosa espada del ángel, y además se bañaría de su sangre, lo que lo haría aún más poderoso._

_Desenfundó su espada negra, alzando sus alas de largas y hermosas plumas negras, para volar directo hacia la joven ángel, la cual, sin duda alguna en su mirada, interceptó la hoja de su espada usando toda su fuerza en ello._

—_Un demonio de tan alto nivel atacando a un ángel por pura diversión –dijo con el ceño fruncido, observando con sorpresa los ojos claros del demonio. Era bien sabido que los demonios no poseían ojos claros, a menos que tuvieran la sangre de uno de ellos, de un ángel —. ¿Quién eres tú?_

—_Me llamo Naruto, y vengo a matarte –respondió con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo y su fuerza aumentaba el doble, quizás el triple, mandando lejos al ángel —. Quisiera saber el nombre del ángel al cual asesinaré._

—_Me llamo Hinata –respondió la chica, alzando sus enormes alas blancas, al tiempo que un aura purificadora la rodeaba por completo —. Y lo lamento, pero no creo que puedas matarme._

—_Eso lo veremos –dijo Naruto, volviendo a sonreír con malicia. _

_No podía esperar por el momento de clavar su espada en la fina carne de ese ángel, hasta darle muerte._

Continuara…

…

**Como vieron, el recuerdo del primero encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata, así es señores, así fue como estos dos se conocieron, queriendo matarse xD ¿Cómo no, si son enemigos naturales?**

**Por otro lado, se supo un poco acerca de otros personajes que tendrán importancia en esta historia, pero de eso no digo más, sólo que ya verán jojojo.**

**Ahora no puse adelanto, creo que no se me dio la gana xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	7. Juramento de venganza

**¡Hola!**

**Yeh, la inspiración hoy me dio hasta para este fic. Jeje, buenas, como están todos eh. Espero que les agrade la conti, ya que me esforcé para relatar el primer encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata, así como para explicar algo de la historia de Gaara. Ojalá les agrade ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 7: Juramento de venganza**

Mientras caminaban por el largo y oscuro pasillo, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a Hinata. Pequeños fragmentos de memoria regresaban, justo desde el momento en que la había visto transformarse en un ángel, no podía hacer que su mente parara de recordar sucesos, pero aún así necesitaba la ayuda de Oráculo, tenía que entender muchas cosas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente siguiera llenándose.

_Le observó con verdadero sadismo, no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo por la amenaza recibida por el ángel, porque estaba seguro de poder derrotarla si tomaba todo el poder que dormía en su interior, aunque en realidad eso fuese muy peligroso para el estado en el que ahora se encontraba._

—_Sangre de un ángel, eso es lo que necesito –susurró relamiéndose los labios, para luego lanzarse en picada contra la hermosa joven que hasta hace sólo unos minutos atrás lo había deslumbrado con su belleza. Su espada fue rápidamente interceptada por la de ella, quien no se mostraba en absoluto cansada o esforzándose, lo que le daba una idea de qué tan fuerte era aquel ser._

—_No podrás obtener ni una gota de mi sangre, demonio –lo desafió Hinata, dando un salto hacia atrás para liberarse del forcejeo y segundos después voló por los aires, para aparecer tras Naruto y lanzarle un corte en horizontal, el cual él logró esquivar a tiempo, pero unos cuantos cabellos rubios se fueron con el ataque._

_Hinata sonrió para sí en cuanto se alejó nuevamente de él. Fue entonces que le miró con mayor atención, dándose cuenta de algo que no había notado antes._

—_Tú… –murmuró sin moverse de su lugar, para luego volver a enfundar su espada, la cual hizo desaparecer como por acto de magia. Naruto entonces le miró sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido y muy molesto por que el ángel hubiera interrumpido su batalla de esa manera. ¿Qué se proponía?_

—_¿Por qué? –cuestionó, al tiempo que sus ojos rojos volvían a tomar el tono azul cielo, un color hermoso, que Hinata sólo había visto en los ángeles que estaban sólo por debajo del clan Hyûga. Al ver que la mujer no contestaba, Naruto bramó con enojo —. ¡Te he preguntado por qué! ¡¿Por qué detienes la batalla? ¡¿Acaso ya te has rendido?_

—_No se trata de eso –Hinata suavizó su expresión desconfiada —, es sólo que tu nunca podrás ganarme._

—_¿Q-qué? –cuestionó anonadado debido a la ira._

—_No con las heridas que llevas bajo tu ropa –completó la frase la joven, la cual sin temer se acercó al demonio a pasos lentos, justo para sostenerlo antes de que él cayera vencido por el dolor. Había estado escondiéndolo desde el principio, pero antes de hallar a Hinata se había topado con un poderoso ogro que le dio muchos problemas, haciéndole una tremenda herida justo en el estómago, al lado izquierdo. Pensó que soportaría el dolor al luchar contra Hinata, pero ella era demasiado fuerte y hasta se había dado cuenta de su malestar._

—_No necesito tu ayuda –le gruñó, tratando de apartarla de su lado, pero no consiguió moverla —. Aléjate de mi ángel, no necesito que alguien como tú se preocupe por mí._

—_¿Por qué dices eso? Estás malherido –riñó la ojiperla en tono iracundo —, permíteme hacer algo por ti, no es momento de que te pongas a renegar de la ayuda que se te está dando desinteresadamente, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que intentaste matarme hace un momento._

—_Te dije que no quiero tu ayuda –insistió Naruto, logrando por fin que Hinata lo soltara, pero al perder el apoyo que ella le daba, estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo, por suerte logró sostenerse —. Ustedes los ángeles sólo nos ven como basura ¿Crees que no lo sé? Seguramente tu desinteresada ayuda es sólo para después matarme cuando menos me lo espere._

_Hinata frunció el ceño; esas palabras no le habían gustado ni un poco._

—_¿Piensas que eres basura para mí?_

—_Me di cuenta de cómo me miraste –Naruto se encaminó con dificultad hacia la copa de un árbol, en donde se sentó, sosteniéndose el lado de su abdomen que comenzaba a sangrar excesivamente, haciendo insufrible su dolor —, para ti no soy más que un despojo, un ser que debe ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra. Todos ustedes son iguales, todos piensan en las mismas cosas, por eso… les desprecio…_

_Hinata le miró con verdadera lástima. Él tenía razón, los ángeles eran así, siempre habían sido así, para ellos los demonios eran la viva representación de todo lo malo en el universo, algo que no debía existir, que debía ser eliminado. ¿Pero era así en realidad? ¿No se suponía que todos los seres vivos eran creados por el mismo Dios?_

—_Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez te miré de esa manera hace un momento, pero fue porque intentabas matarme –le aclaró el ángel —. Ahora que te veo indefenso ante mí, sólo eres alguien que necesita mi ayuda, y te la daré aunque no quieras recibirla._

—_Sólo vete –le exigió Naruto, volviendo a poner sus ojos rojos con toda la intención de atacarla. Se paró a duras penas, mientras una energía roja rodeaba todo su cuerpo y sus facciones se volvían más bestiales, dándole el aspecto de un zorro salvaje —. Si no te vas juro que te mataré._

_Hinata extendió sus alas, sacando su espada nuevamente._

—_Entonces atácame –le retó._

_Naruto estaba a punto de moverse para atacar, pero algo dentro de sí le hizo detenerse, paralizando su cuerpo y borrando todo rastro de la energía roja que hace un momento lo cubría. La sangre brotó más insistente desde su herido y pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso._

—_¿P-por qué… Kurama…? –reprochó, sin que Hinata lograra entender a quien le hablaba, sólo pudo mirarle desconcertada antes de verle caer al suelo desmayado._

_La joven hizo desaparecer su espada y se acercó al cuerpo malherido, sin poder parar de mirarle fijamente, deteniéndose en cada una de sus facciones. Él era un demonio, pero era tan parecido a ella, tenía sus mismas piernas, brazos, dos ojos, una boca, tal y como cualquier ángel o humano que habitaba la tierra, ¿entonces por qué eran tratados como monstruos? ¿Realmente eran malvados sólo porque sí, o porque la sociedad les acostumbró a ello?_

—_¿Acaso un demonio puede ser bueno? –se preguntó, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Su mirada ya no era amenazante, sino calmada, compasiva, la mirada más hermosa que podía poner un ser celestial._

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Las velas se encendieron en cuanto dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación, tan oscura como si fuera de noche ahí dentro. Su cabello rojo se movió con el viento que entraba por las grietas, pero no le dio importancia, puesto que sus ojos sólo podían mirar a quien tenía enfrente.

—Así que has venido, te estaba esperando –dijo el demonio, alto, con el cabello castaño y desordenado, los ojos color caoba y una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. Traía puesta una larga gabardina negra, sobre una camisa café y unos pantalones también negros. Parecía tener un estilo sencillo, aunque sus gustos decorativos dejaban mucho que pensar, pues la habitación estaba rodeada por marionetas, todo tipo de marionetas.

—Supuse que sabías que vendría –dijo Gaara, apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta cerrada, había dejado a la humana fuera del cuarto —. Entonces dime lo que quiero saber, Oráculo.

—Oye, sabes que no me agrada mi antiguo nombre, hermanito –rió el castaño. Y sí, era cierto, aquellos dos demonios eran nada menos que hermanos y como era bien sabido, cada cierto tiempo ellos cambiaban su nombre para no ser detectados, el caso de Gaara era el mismo —. ¿O tal vez debería decir Astaroth?

—Cállate Kankuro –lo retó el pelirrojo —. Sólo dime lo que quiero oír. La humana que dijiste que conocería… ¿Es aquella?

Oráculo, mejor conocido ahora como Kankuro, tomó asiento despreocupadamente. Podía ser que Gaara fuese su hermano, pero aún así, todo tipo de información de su parte tenía un precio, uno que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

—Primero lo primero –respondió.

Gaara sólo bufó, rebuscando entre sus ropas para luego arrojar algo sobre la mesa que estaba delante de él, se trataba de una joya que brillaba más que las mismas mañanas, era pequeña, pero simplemente hermosa y llamativa.

—No preguntes como la conseguí.

—Es increíble –el castaño ignoró su comentario, tomando aquella preciosa joya entre sus manos, con la mirada fascinada —. Es una joya de la corona de la reina de los súcubo, será perfecta para una de mis últimas creaciones –guardó el objeto y volvió a ponerse serio, mirando a su hermano _menor_ fijamente —. Esa mujer no da nada sólo porque sí, supongo que le hiciste pasar un buen rato.

—Te dije que no preguntes –insistió el pelirrojo con frialdad, lo último que necesitaba era recibir un interrogatorio acerca de con quienes se acostaba —. Ahora que te he pagado, dime la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Kankuro volvió a su asiento.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que no puedo responder nada que ya haya sucedido, sólo puedo ver el futuro, no el pasado, Astaroth.

—Lo sé, y deja de llamarme así, hace más de cien años que no utilizo aquel nombre –amenazó con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo reír ínfimamente a Kankuro.

—Como quieras –respondió.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sus pies pisaron un charco de agua que resonó debido a que el lugar era completamente cerrado. Él caminó tranquilamente por el largo pasillo, sin prestar atención a las oscuras y amarillentas paredes que le rodeaban, sólo alzó la vista cuando estuvo frente al enorme calabozo.

—Así que has venido –se oyó una monstruosa voz desde el interior de las rejas de acero, las cuales llevaban en el centro un enorme sello, resguardando a la criatura dentro de ellas —. Hace tiempo que no pisabas este lugar, Naruto.

El rubio le veía fijamente, con sus ojos azules completamente desafiantes.

—Creí que habías dicho que no ibas a regresar –siguió oyéndose la voz —. ¿O es que te has arrepentido de menospreciarme? –y finalmente se asomó por la reja, dejando ver su tenebrosa figura, la cara demoníaca de un zorro gigante, que sonreía de forma macabra —. Vamos, habla –exigió.

—Es verdad, no hemos hablado desde aquella vez, desde que olvidé al ángel.

El demonio zorro pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Algo así –respondió Naruto —. ¿Tú sabes quien es ella, verdad?

—Yo sólo recuerdo su presencia, sabes que sufrí los mismos efectos que tú después del ataque de hace dos años, y como no has querido verme desde entonces, no hemos podido hablar al respecto.

—Tal vez soy un poco terco –rió el rubio —. De todos modos… sólo he venido a pedirte un pequeño favor, necesito la espada de mi padre.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Cómo pudiste permitirle que se marchara así como así? ¡Eso es muy irresponsable Kakashi! –reclamó molesto el ninja experto en artes marciales, el cual golpeó el suelo y lo agrietó de una patada —. ¿No te das cuentas de que si él la encuentra la matará?

—Aunque él la llegase a encontrar, no podrá matarla tan fácilmente –dijo el hombre de cabellos grises —. Matsuri-chan no es como en sus anteriores reencarnaciones.

—¿Te refieres a su herencia de ángel? –interrogó Gai, arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto –fue la respuesta de Kakashi —. Aunque sea sólo una semi-ángel, es extremadamente poderosa, después de todo… no sólo la sangre de un ángel corre por sus venas.

—Astaroth… –murmuró Asuma, quien también se encontraba presente.

Gai apretó los puños, mientras que Kakashi sólo asentía con la cabeza, no podía negra que estaba preocupado por la suerte de su pupila, pero estaba seguro de que su herencia la haría salir adelante, a fin de cuentas, poseía una magia incomparable al ser la reencarnación de un antiguo demonio, combinado con la sangre de un auténtico ángel.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Naruto –llamó Sasuke a su compañero, observando como éste abría lentamente los ojos, para volver a la realidad, ya no se encontraba en el calabozo, sino frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Oráculo, el cual, al parecer, estaba ocupado por el momento —. ¿Hacia donde te habías ido?

—Sólo fui por un tesoro para pagarle a Oráculo –respondió sencillamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ya que no le gustaba nada la idea de visitar a aquel vicioso demonio, lo último que necesitaba era una adivinación del futuro, sólo anhelaba cumplir con su misión y ya, no tenían para que ponerle en esa ridícula situación a la que Naruto lo estaba sometiendo, y sin embargo aún así le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que el rubio tramaba.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea visitar a Nergal –dijo de pronto la peli rosa, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del ojiazul, quien aún detestaba la mirada que poseía, no podía aceptar la idea de ser un demonio teniendo aquellos ojos, esos molestos ojos de ángel.

—Nergal es un tipo demasiado complicado, prefiero mil veces hablar con Oráculo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver una imponente figura que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los cuatro presentes, porque se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el número uno en la lista de los siete demonios más fuertes de la Torre negra: Gaara.

—Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó fríamente, pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron sólo en uno, o más bien, en una. Fue fácil descifrarlo a simple vista, después de todo, esa mujer que parecía una simple humana despedía un aura muy especial de su cuerpo, era muy parecida a la de la pequeña humana que él había traído, esa humana a la que le habían prohibido asesinar, al menos por el momento.

_Golpeó la mesa con frustración, haciendo resonar varias de las cosas que estaban encima._

—_¿Por qué no puedo acabar con su vida de una vez? Es sólo una simple humana… ¡Esta vez no será como las anteriores! –aseguró con rabia. Él jamás perdía la compostura, pero después de dos décadas buscándola como un demente por todo el planeta, no era justo que su hermano mayor le dijera que no podía acabar con su vida —. Sólo si acabo con ella podré… podré volver a ser yo… podré ser completamente un demonio de elite._

—_No entiendes, Gaara –aseguró el castaño —. Nunca lo has entendido… ¿Verdad? Si la matas, sólo repetirás lo mismo que hasta ahora ha pasado, lo he visto como me lo has pedido, he mirado en tu futuro y sólo veo desastre si vuelves a acabar con la vida de ella. Tienes razón, ya no será lo mismo, será peor, la destruirás, acabarás para siempre con ella y nunca volverás a recuperar lo que perdiste._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Es pos su sangre de ángel –Kankuro caminó hasta un espejo mágico que descansaba en una de sus paredes, dibujando sobre él dos círculos, uno rojo y el otro blanco —. Este círculo rojo en la esencia del ser humano, el blanco es del ángel, y este… –dibujó esta vez uno negro, el cual unía al círculo rojo y al blanco —. Es la esencia de demonio._

—_¿Y?_

—_Sabes que si un demonio destruye a otro éste simplemente reencarnará, pero no en el caso de que se trate de un mitad ángel, su parte de ángel le hará desaparecer completamente una vez que haya sido eliminado por un demonio, si en este caso, tú la matas, perderás para siempre la oportunidad de recuperar tus poderes._

_El pelirrojo apretó sus puños con ira contenida, no podía creer que ahora que por fin la había encontrado, tendría que dejarla vivir, cuando en todas sus vidas pasadas le había eliminado, buscando recuperar el poder que el gran Dios de los ángeles le había quitado hace miles de años, cuando dividió su ser en dos partes y le condenó a seguir eternamente a su otra mitad, matándola para ver si de una buena vez decidía regresar a él._

—_Maldita sangre de ángel… –masculló —. Ahora yo… no puedo hacer nada… no puedo… matar a Astoreth._

—Gaara –murmuró Sakura con sorpresa y algo de intimidación al observar al poderoso demonio, y es que no sólo era demasiado fuerte como para que ella siquiera pudiese tocarle un pelo, sino que además, su fuerza actual no era más que la mitad de la verdadera.

—¿Acaso la encontraste una vez más? –le preguntó Naruto, notando como Gaara viraba su vista hacia un pasillo, dejando ver a una joven castaña sentada en un banco, mirando la pared —. Pero si es sólo una humana… –dijo sorprendido.

—No es sólo eso –aseguró el pelirrojo —. Definitivamente es Astoreth, pero… no puedo matarla, no ahora.

—¿Y que harás? –cuestionó Sasuke,

—Aún no lo sé.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

_Abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez, pues sentía un sueño increíble, como nunca antes había sentido. Seguramente su herida era la culpable. Trató de incorporarse, pero lo único que logró fue sentir más dolor, aunque milagrosamente ya no había sangre brotando de su herida, sino que ésta estaba vendada. Se encontraba con el torso descubierto y una gran venda atravesando su abdomen, la cual estaba algo manchada de su sangre._

—_¿Qué pasó? –quiso saber algo aturdido, pues lo último que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con el ángel y que de pronto todo se volvió negro, todo por la culpa de Kurama._

—_Ya has despertado –Naruto alzó la mirara y sus azules ojos se posaron sobre aquellos hermosos ojos perla, esos que parecían ser el mismísimo tesoro de un pirata, o dos lunas llenas perfectas._

—_¿Q-qué pasó? –se preguntó intentando pararse, pero sólo consiguió que el dolor regresara a su cuerpo, obligándole a permanecer en la misma posición —. ¿Por qué aún sigues aquí? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, refiriéndose al ángel, quien traía un poco de agua en un cántaro y en ella lavaba la sangre de sus heridas. Aquel gesto de amabilidad verdaderamente le estaba repugnando, sobre todo porque hace poco él sólo deseaba matarla y ahora ella se atrevía a pasar por sobre su orgullo como un demonio para ayudarlo. ¿Podían ser los ángeles más lamentables?_

—_No podía dejarte así, tuve que curar tus heridas –respondió Hinata con una amable sonrisa —. Quiero demostrarte que no eres sólo un monstruo para mí._

_Por un momento Naruto quiso creer en sus palabras. El corazón que debía existir en su pecho se sintió apretado y le hizo voltear el rostro. Eso era producido por su estúpida herencia de ángel; debía ser la única explicación, pues un demonio no puede sentir._

—_¿Esperas que de verdad te crea? No me hagas reír –subestimó las palabras de Hinata —. ¿Hinata es tu nombre? –le miró de reojo, viéndola asentir —. Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, estoy débil, esta debe ser tu oportunidad de deshacerte de mí._

—_Pero yo no quiero matarte –aseguró Hinata volviendo a sonreír —. Sólo pretendo ayudarte._

—_Estás loca. ¿Desde cuando los ángeles ayudan a los demonios? ¿Acaso no deberíamos estar luchando ahora en lugar de hablar?_

—_¿Por qué debo hacer lo que otros dicen? –cuestionó Hinata —. Sólo porque alguien diga que los ángeles y los demonios debemos pelear ¿Debo atacar a un demonio cada vez que lo vea? Eso no me parece demasiado razonable._

_Naruto se quedó callado ante la lógica de aquella mujer. ¿Realmente ella estaba en sus cabales? Es decir… Era más que obvio que la respuesta a su pregunta debía ser un sí, los demonios y los ángeles tenían la obligación de luchar entre sí. Pero… ¿Qué o quien exactamente les obligaba a hacerlo?_

—_Eres muy extraña –susurró para sí, pues ciertamente ella tenía algo de razón y él no quería admitirlo._

_Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, pero Hinata no dejaba de observarlo detenidamente, cosa que comenzaba a incomodar al demonio, quien no aguantó más y la encaró, notando como ella desviaba la mirada y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. ¿Por qué demonios esa criatura era tan hermosa?_

—_¿Qué me ves? –le preguntó._

—_Tus ojos –respondió Hinata._

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? –frunció levemente el ceño; al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de lo que él más odiaba en sí mismo._

—_¿Por qué tus ojos parecen los de un ángel? _

_Naruto frunció el ceño con verdadera rabia, parecía que la furia había vuelto a apoderarse de él, haciendo que la energía roja le rodeara nuevamente. Sus ojos tomaron el color de la sangre y miró a Hinata como si fuese a matarla._

—_¿Crees que estos son los ojos de un ángel?_

—_Creo que intentas ocultarlo inútilmente –respondió hábilmente Hinata —. Está claro que posees sangre de ángel en tus venas y eso te repugna, lo entiendo, sin embargo… hay otra energía viviendo en ti._

—_¿Cómo sabes todo eso con sólo mirarme? –se sorprendió Naruto._

—_Soy un ángel del clan Hyûga, soy capaz de ver la verdad en todo lo que observe, mis ojos me lo permiten –respondió simplemente la joven, notando como Naruto regresaba sus ojos a su estado normal, incapaz de negar sus palabras acerca de su herencia de ángel. ¿Qué ganaría con negarlo? —. Así que verdaderamente posees la sangre de un ángel._

—_Mi padre fue un ángel –confesó Naruto con cierta melancolía, como si aquel pasado realmente le avergonzara, y así era._

_*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*_

—Te estaba esperando, Naruto –dijo Kankuro con su tétrica voz, en medio de una sonrisa de esas típicas de los demonios confiados. A lo lejos podía sentir el aroma de un ángel, pero eso no era importante en este momento, tal vez fuese sólo la parte de ángel que Naruto poseía, que aunque intentase deshacerse de ella, siempre estaría ahí, tal y como sucedía con su hermano Gaara. Para Kankuro no era un orgullo el ser hermano del que una vez fue un ángel, muy a pesar de que sus lazos no fuesen de sangre, sino de palabra, pero aún así no tenía reparos en decir que Gaara era su hermano, pues era uno de los más poderosos demonios que jamás hayan existido.

—Supuse que sabías que vendría –dijo el rubio —. Entonces también debes saber que es lo que te quiero preguntar.

—Quieres saber si volverás a verle pronto, ¿no? Al ángel que te humilló.

—Quiero saber si en mi futuro está escrito asesinar a Neji Hyûga –dijo Naruto con una gélida mirada, roja como la sangre, pero fría como el hielo. Ahora que por fin había recordado lo sucedido hace dos años, finalmente sabía de quien se debía vengar, porque sí, finalmente todo había vuelto a él, sus recuerdos habían regresado y estaban tan claros como ese primer día en que conoció a Hinata, en que se enamoró de un ángel —. _Hinata… te juro que me vengaré por lo que nos hizo… y haré que me recuerdes, te lo prometo _–pensó para sí, haciendo aquel juramento que desde hoy pensaba llevar a cabo.

Continuara…

**Sobre los nombres y la edad de los demonios: **En esta historia, cada vez que un demonio cambia su nombre, se dice que ha nacido nuevamente, por lo que su edad se cuenta desde cero. Es así como un demonio que en realidad tiene miles de años, cuenta su edad sólo como cien años, que es el caso de Naruto y compañía. El único que ha mantenido su nombre por más de mil años ha sido El Rey.

**Aclaración sobre Astaroth y Astoreth:** Según la demonología, Astaroth fue un ángel corrompido por las ansias de saber y por su vanidad. Se dice que era uno de los ángeles más bellos e inteligentes, que quiso ir más allá y que fue castigado por Dios, dividiéndole en dos entidades: Astaroth y Astoreth, una mujer que en cuyos ojos mostraba una gran sabiduría. Se dice que Astaroth vaga por el mundo buscando a Astoreth para matarla y lograr que ella vuelva a ser parte de él, pero cada vez que la encuentra, ella reencarna en otra mujer, y él debe volver a buscarla. En esta historia he modificado un poco el asunto. Como ven, Matsuri es la hija de un ángel y de una humana, pero a su vez, por cosas del destino, también es la reencarnación de Astoreth, por lo que posee tres razas diferentes en sí misma. Se supone que esta es la primera vez que la esencia de un ángel y de Astoreth se combinan en un solo cuerpo, lo que le impide a Gaara matarla, porque de hacerlo, la haría desaparecer para siempre.

**00000000000000**

**Hechas las aclaraciones y terminado el capítulo, sólo me queda despedirme, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Hasta otra.**

**¡Bye! **


End file.
